Friendship and Honour
by Pixel and Stephanie Forever
Summary: Harry is left alone on the platform by the Dursleys, but a chance meeting with Susan Bones, with Hannah Abbott tagging along, gives the boy his first friends. After getting to Hogwarts via a longish method, Harry makes history again before getting sorted into a House which proves to mess up plans made for him. Story is T rated for now and may be upgraded at any future point...
1. A New Beginning

**A New Beginning**

Harry Potter stood watching people walking around Kings Cross station and wondered what to do next. He had been dumped at Kings Cross by his Uncle who had fled in the car as quickly as possible. The instructions that the giant Hagrid had given had seemed vague to say the least, and he certainly could not see a Platform 9 ¾, and to ask about a platform that didn't exist seemed stupid. Another thing that puzzled him was the fact that he was in the middle of one of the most busiest railway stations in the country and yet nobody seemed to notice the fact he had a snowy white Owl in a cage.

"Going my way?" a girl's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Um... No" Harry replied. He was fairly sure that he shouldn't talk to most people about going to Hogwarts.

"It's okay" replied the red haired girl, "I'm going to Hogwarts too. You just looked a little lost, so I presume that you are a Muggleborn"

"Well my Mum was" Harry replied, relieved that the girl might know how to get onto this mystery platform. "My dad was a wizard" he added.

" _Was_?"

"They died when I was a year old, or so I was told. I've not been told the entire truth really"

"Oh?"

"Well I grew up not knowing I was a wizard and being told all the time my parents were drunks and died in a car crash"

"Oh" the girl repeated. "Where is your family?" she asked as she glanced around.

"I live with Muggles" Harry replied. "Not that fond of magic... Or me"

"They left you on your own without any kind of instructions or help?" the girl sounded completely shocked at such a thing.

"I've been in worse situations" he shrugged.

"What's your name?" asked the girl. "I'm Susan Bones"

"Oh, hello, Susan... I'm Harry Potter"

" _The_ Harry Potter?" the girl gasped.

"Please not another fan..." Harry groaned. He was beginning to wonder how many people would act like this Susan in all his years to come. He hated being famous for something that happened on the night of his parents death.

"I guess you have got that a lot recently. I bet it was a surprise when one of the teachers told you all about your history and fame"

"Actually" Harry frowned, "It was a big giant called Hagrid"

" _Him_?" Susan exclaimed.

"Was that wrong?" frowned Harry again.

"Well..." Susan seemed puzzled and confused by something, "It is just that it is supposed to be a teacher that comes and tells everybody about magic – if they didn't know about it of course" she added. "Wait a minute... If you didn't know you was magical, then how did you get the money to pay for all this stuff?"

"Hagrid took me to that bank and gave them my key"

"Why would he have your key?"

"I think he said something about Dumbledore. Mind you, he seemed very interested in moving something from another vault" Harry replied.

"You know, my Aunt should know about this. Having the key to a vault when you are not entitled to have it is a very serious offence. Your family could bring charges against Dumbledore and Hagrid"

"I don't think that Hagrid really knew. I do not want to be rude or anything, but he seems a little..."

"Simple?"

"Yeah"

"I suppose he is really" Harry admitted. "Anyway, why would your Aunt want to know about me and what happened?"

"Oh, she's an Auror" and at Harry's blank look the girl sighed. "Aurors are the people who go round upholding the law and stuff"

"So like policemen and policewomen"

"Yeah, but just with magic to help them"

"Well how can we see her? We've got to get the train to Hogwarts"

"Oh, we'll Portkey there... I'll explain in the way there" and Susan glanced around for a moment before pulling Harry and his things towards a tall black man in a purple suit. "Hi, Kingsley"

"Hello, Susan... Something wrong?" he asked in a deep and soothing voice.

"I think so" Susan replied. "This is Harry. He's just told me some very funny things about how he learned magic and was placed with Muggles after his parents died"

"That happens" said the tall man. He noticed Harry staring at him with some puzzlement and wonder. "Can I help you?"

"I think that is why Susan dragged me here" Harry replied. "But if you mean right now, I'm really sorry. It is just that I have never seen a black person before in real life. There arn't any where I come from"

"I see..." the tall man shrugged.

"And Hagrid had Harry's vault key"

"Really?" the man's eyebrows rose in surprise. "That is a very serious offence, young man. What is your surname?"

"Potter" and the man that Susan had called Kingsley looked to Harry's forehead, saw the scar and blinked in surprise.

"Yes, Susan... I think you have done the right thing. I had better take you to see my boss, Susan's Aunt. As it is now past 11am, I will arrange for both of you to Portkey over to Hogwarts later on. Although" he added with a sigh as another girl came rushing towards them, "It might be transport for three. Hello, Hannah"

"Hannah!"

"Susan!"

"Hannah!"

"Susan!"

"Hannah!"

"Susan!"

"Are they always like that?" asked Harry.

"Yes. There are times, Mr Potter, that I wish I could curse them. Young girls are the bane of my life" and he glanced down at Harry. "I'd better take you to see my boss" and after a few moments, Harry, the man, Susan and Hannah had all vanished from the station.

# # # # #

If Harry had thought that Kings Cross was a mass of people, then the Ministry was even more busy. People rushed backwards and forwards and queues formed every which way and round – so much so that Harry began to get dizzy just for looking. The four of them bypassed one of the queues before getting into a lift and heading to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. A few minutes later, and passing through some sort of scanner, Kingsley opened a door and allowed the three children to enter the office beyond.

"Susan?" a woman wearing robes and a monocle looked up from an awful amount of paperwork.

"Hi, Auntie"

"What has happened?" she asked the girl, but the question was directed towards the Auror.

"Susan found this boy and discovered that some crimes had been committed. Hannah turned up, they all missed the train so I brought them here for you to decide what to do"

"Could you not have sorted it out yourself, Kingsley?"

"Well I could have done so, certainly, but when I found out the name of the boy, I figured I would pass this on to higher authority"

"And what is your name?" the woman, Susan's Aunt, sighed and removed her monocle.

"Harry. Harry Potter"

"Oh my..."

"You see my point"

"What are these supposed crimes?" she asked – waving the three children to a chair each.

"As far as I can make out, Madam Bones" Kingsley's tone became all business like, "Illegal possession of a vault key, physical and mental abuse, disrespect towards an Ancient and Most Noble House and kidnapping"

"I thought this was just going to be about the key" Harry said. "And how do you know I was abused?"

"I've been trained to look out for signs of it, and I am sorry to say that I saw it in you whilst we talked and on the way here"

"You had better start from the beginning" Madam Bones said. "Kidnapping?"

"Mr Potter told me that Rubeus Hagrid took him from the ruins of his home, disregarded the wishes of Sirius Black and transported him to a house of Muggles who were noted Magic-Haters"

"And what did Hagrid have to say about that?"

"He just said that it was all on 'Dumbledore's orders' and he did was he was ordered to do" Harry said with a cringe. He spent the next hour and a half going over every bit of detail that he knew as well as that which Hagrid had told him himself.

"We'll have to make a point of speaking to Hagrid – he seems to be deeply involved in this one way or the other" Madam Bones said. "I presume that, from your tone, Hagrid also had his key?"

"That is my understanding" Kingsley said.

"This sounds complicated and a lengthy process to look into" Madam Bones made a decision. "Auror Shaklebolt, can you please take these three reprobates to the cafe before escorting them to Hogwarts?"she gave them a smile.

"My pleasure" the man grinned before letting them leave the office ahead of them. Once the door was closed, Madam Bones sighed and wondered what Dumbledore was playing at now. Over the last few years, she had become convinced that Albus Dumbledore was not the saviour and leader of the light in the way that the public portrayed him. Certain things he had done in the last ten years had made her wonder if he was quite alright in the mental department. With another sigh, she pressed a button on her desk and a short little woman walked in with red hair that went just under her shoulders.

"You rang?"

"We've got some work to do, Lucy. I want you to make an application for the search of Muggle premises..."

#

Harry spent the first part of the afternoon in the company of Susan and Hannah which was, to him, a chance to be the boy that his age said he should be. He'd seemed afraid to eat any large amount of food, half afraid the Dursleys would appear and beat him for taking more then a few scraps, but her enjoyed the soup he was given and came back several times for more. Both girls, coming from well loved families couldn't exactly understand why anybody would want to hurt a child and half starve them, but Kingsley was mentally compiling exactly what he would like to do to Harry's Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. After they had had their fill, Kingsley, or Auror Shacklebolt as he was when on duty, took the three on a short tour of the Ministry which Harry found fascinating before arranging for travel to Hogwarts. It was not that long until the students arrived and the trio took up their places with the other First Years to await sorting.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Minerva McGonagall, and I am the Transfiguration teacher and Deputy Headteacher here at Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup"

"I wonder where the troll is" muttered a boy.

"We keep one near the girl's bathroom on the lower floor, young man" McGonagall said dryly. "If you wish, I can arrange for you to pay it a visit"

"No, Ma'am"

"Very well... You will all follow me and await your name being called out" and she led them through another set of doors and into a hall. Long tables filled the middle with older students catching looks and sizing up the newest admissions to the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. There was a little bit of a long winded speech by a man whom Harry could only assume was Albus Dumbledore before Professor McGonagall placed an old hat on a three legged stool.

"What is that?" whispered Harry.

"I think it is the sorting hat" replied Susan. As they watched, a mouth and two eyes formed from the wrinkles in the hat prior to it surprising the First Years by singing.

 _Pounds, Shilling, Pence_

 _Dumbledore Has No Sense_

 _Snape Came To School To Act The Fool_

 _Pounds, Shilling, Pence_

"That... That was different" muttered the deputy. She unrolled a list before reading it carefully and calling out the first name. "Hannah Abbott" and Hannah walked forwards, sat on the stool and had the hat placed on her head. A few seconds later, the mouth of the hat formed again.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" and the students clapped and cheered – particularly those that appeared to be the afore mentioned house.

"Susan Bones" and Susan took Hannah's place before the hat announced that she, also, would be in Hufflepuff. It was some minutes before Harry's name was called out and he sat on the stool and had the hat placed on his head.

" _Ah, I was beginning to wonder if I would ever get to you. No, you are not mad… I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and, as you most likely guess, I sort students into one of the four houses based on their personalities and character_ "

"Can they hear you speak?"

" _No, only you can hear me_ " the hat replied. " _Now then… You have the thirst to prove yourself which would suit Slytherin very well… On the other hand, you have a great talent for bravery and honour which would place you in Gryffindor – the House your parents went into as it happens_ "

"What about Ravenclaw?"

" _You are a bright and intelligent lad, Harry Potter, but I do not think that you belong there. The quest for knowledge and the way that house works can drive some to change themselves. No, I think Gryffindor would suit you best_ "

"Why can't I stick with Susan? She's the first ever friend in my entire life, Hannah is nice as well, and I don't want to be alone and without people I like"

" _You would gain new friends in the other Houses, Mr Potter_ "

"So are you saying that I can not pick?"

" _Not at all… On occasions, I have been unable to decide and so the pupil themselves chose which one to spend the next seven years in_ "

"Then I want to pick Hufflepuff because Susan and Hannah are my friends"

" _Loyalty is, it so happens, one of the most endearing qualities of Hufflepuff_ " the Hat almost sighed. "HUFFLEPUFF!" it shouted and Harry thanked the Hat before taking it off and going over to the table where Susan and Hannah made a space for him between themselves. After a speech from Dumbledore, food appeared on the tables and Harry served himself a small piece from every plate and platter within range. Susan and Hannah frowned at each other before realising that Harry had most likely never seen any good food he was allowed to have until that day. Both girls added another entry on their list of reasons to beat up his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin when they were older and stronger. After the dinner had been finished, the deserts came out and Harry's eyes widened as he demolished everything in sight until older students wondered if he would start to eat the serving bowls and dishes. Once the school had had their fill of food, except for a red haired child at the Gryffindor table, the Houses were allowed to leave and the trio of friends followed their new housemates along various corridors and passages until they reached a pile of barrels. It was explained to the First Years that they had to tap the barrels in a certain manner before they moved aside slightly and revealed a door. Behind the door was a short little tunnel which led into a wide open space. It was round, earthy and low-ceilinged – Harry got the impression that it always felt sunny. Large and circular windows gave a view of rippling grass and dandelions. There was a lot of burnished copper about the place, and many plants, which either hung from the ceiling or sat on the windowsills. Overstuffed sofas and chairs are upholstered in yellow and black and littered the room or sat in groups along the walls of the common room. Lovingly polished copper lamps cast a warm light over the space and hang from the corners of the room. It seemed like Harry had left 1991 and gone back a hundred years to the Victorian era.

"This" said a Prefect, "Is the Hufflepuff common room. When you are not in class, you may relax here and play games, take part in celebrations or do your homework. Our Head of house, Professor Pomona Sprout, is Head of Herbology, and she brings the most interesting specimen, some of which dance and talk, to decorate our room – one reason why Hufflepuffs are often very good at Herbology. Boys will sleep through the larger door to the left and the girls the same on the right – they lead to the two person bedrooms. The other Houses have dorms that sleep a group of people together, but Hufflepuff is a little bit different so you are free to make your own arrangements or just take a random bit of luck. I am sure that Professor Sprout will be here shortly to welcome you all, but you'd better get yourselves sorted into rooms first" and the First Years broke up and went to find rooms. Harry followed the boys towards the little corridors and walked all the way to the end and found a problem – there was no room at the inn. Wondering if he had gone past a room, the boy turned round and walked back up and saw in every room there were two pupils. Not knowing what to do, he went back to the common room and saw a plumpish witch with a slightly faded and patched hat on her head.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Um… I am not sure" Harry admitted. "The Prefect let us pick our own rooms, but there is no space at the inn for me"

"No space…" the witch frown before realisation dawned. "I see. This might be a problem then because the room corridors, once entered, can't be changed by adding another one"

"Well I could always sleep in a cupboard" Harry shrugged. "I am used to it after all" and the witch frowned but decided not to say anything for the moment.

"He can stay with me and Hannah, Professor Sprout" Susan said. The afore mentioned witch blinked before looking down at Susan who stood next to Harry with her arms folded.

"I am not sure that that would be appropriate, Susan. Boys are not allowed in the rooms of girls and the same is true of girls for boys"

"I know, but Harry has nowhere to stay and he needs a friend" Susan said.

"And isn't the House of friendship and loyalty?" Hannah asked. "If its not, then I don't want to be here" she added.

"What she said" Susan agreed. "Our room is mega huge, so we can easily fit in another bed and some more drawers"

"Very well… I shall speak to the Headmaster and see what can be done. I suggest that you all go to sleep now as it has been a long and tiring day for you all. Your lessons start the day after tomorrow, and you will be taken on a tour of the school so you know where all the different locations are and how you can get to them the quickest" and, with that, Sprout left the common room to have a word with Dumbledore.

"Come on, Harry!" Susan grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to the room that he would be staying in. After getting some odd looks from some of the girls in his class, he was pulled through a door to the place he'd be staying in for at least a few days. Yet more copper lamps hung off the walls, but this time over the four-posters bed – all of which were covered in patchwork quilts, and copper bed warmers sat on a shelf by the door. The room also had its own small fireplace, and Harry wondered if the other rooms had it. A door to one side led to the most lavish bathroom that he had ever seen in his life – even more so then the one in the hotel the Dursleys and him had briefly stayed in. Before his very eyes, and for some reason, another bed, drawers and cupboard all appeared and, magically, squeezed in between the furniture that was already there. A few seconds later and his trunk appeared along with an empty cage - Susan had explained that Hedwig would have been let out and gone to the Owlry. The three started to empty their trunks and put away their clothes at which point Harry became very reluctant to have his trunk open for any length of time.

"Are you alright, Harry?" asked Hannah.

"I…" he sighed. They were his friends and friends, he knew, shouldn't keep too many secrets. "I don't have many clothes with me" he said.

"Well why didn't you pack more?"

"Because my Aunt and Uncle never got me anything. Remember what I said to Susan's Aunt? My Aunt and Uncle would never pay for any large amounts of new clothing. What I couldn't get from hand-me-downs from Dudley came from charity shops – except the underwear"

"Ewwwwwwww" Susan and Hannah exclaimed as they shuddered in horror together.

"Well we'll have to fix that" Susan picked up a notebook and made a note in it with a pen. Her Aunt was going to call on Harry in a few days to have a word with him about all the things he had disclosed to her in the office, and the newly minted Hufflepuff decided to mention it and see if her and Hannah could not arrange for some new clothes for him – at least some things he could wear at weekends. After taking turns going to the bathroom and changing, the three friends climbed into the cosy bed, pulled up the covers and drifted off to sleep with thoughts in their minds of what was to come the following day.

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, slight change of plans here people…**

 **Had my computer seized by the police because, for some reason, they think I am running a porn ring! This is something I deny, of course, but it did mean I was without a computer for some days. This, however, did not stop me and within 72 hours I was back online with a reincarnated Mildred - older reviewers and long term readers will know that was the computer that died three years ago… She suddenly started up again out of the blue. Anyway, whilst this means that fanfiction services are more or less back on track, readers of The Navigator Flies Again will have to wait until I re-write an entire chapter from memory! In the meantime, though, Hermione's Secret has been reactivated on the list of stories and will take the TNFA's place alongside this one. Normal service should be resumed in about three months.**

 **Now, on to this fic…**

 **Yes, its another Hufflepuff sorted Harry fic, but this one has a few twists to it even in the first chapter, some characters are not canon compliant and there will be a friendship that will go on to be something more in the future. One thing I have always wondered is why do lessons start the day after the pupils get there? How are students supposed to find their way around a castle they have never been to before or to a place they are unfamiliar with…? So, with that in mind, Harry, Hannah And Susan are getting a day to meet some of the teachers, have a little quiz of sorts and get shown round all of the places they may need to visit along with other useful bits of information.**

 **Oh yes… Before anybody says something about it – the ability of Harry to get in a girls' room. As Hermione and others show the ability to enter the boy's dorm without any issues, I think the wards must work on intent – otherwise Lavender would have been in Ron's bed on a number of occasions. As Harry has no intentions towards Hannah or Susan, and he most likely thinks that girls are, to him at least due to his upbringing, a strange thing, the wards have allowed it.**

 **All good reviews will be accepted – all bad ones will be used to destroy ISIS!**

 **Regards**

 **Pixel and Stephanie**


	2. A Period of Anger and A Period of Misund

**A Period of Anger and A Period of Misunderstanding**

Harry woke up the following day to some confusion as to his location – this was not his cupboard! It wasn't until several seconds had passed that he remembered that he was in Hogwarts and sleeping in a room with Hannah and Susan. Sitting up slightly, he saw Susan hugging what appeared to be a stuffed dragon and Hannah starting to stir from her slumber. He felt thirsty and noticed a jug of water sitting on the bedside table that he knew wasn't there before he slept, but he guessed there must be a thirsty pupil spell on the three or something. Carefully sitting up in bed, he poured a glass and let the refreshing contents slide down his throat before leaning back and wondering about the day ahead. The idea of taking the new pupils round the castle made sense as he couldn't imagine the teachers just allowing them to wonder round without any knowledge of where stuff was or classes located.

"Morning, Harry" Hannah said. He looked over to see Hannah smiling at him warmly and he felt a warm rush of emotion at the thought of having friends. Friends… That was something else that was new to him. They had only spent one day with him and both of the girls stuck up for him. It was, he decided, a very nice feeling. Friends… He was going to like having friends…

"Morning, Hannah" he replied.

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked.

"Um…" Harry looked at his watch – one of the only useful hand-me-downs from Dudley. "Half past six" and he yawned and stretched before throwing the covers off and getting up.

"Good – more than enough time to get clean, get dressed and go to breakfast" Hannah said, sipping some water herself before getting out of bed. She was wearing a set of blue pyjamas that had little golden specks all over. "Like what you see?" she asked when Hannah noticed him looking.

"Yeah – they look awesome" Harry replied. He was wearing black pyjamas with a pocket on the shirt should he need to put anything there. Secretly, the boy thought that it made him look a bit like Darth Vader. "Should we wake Susan up or let her get up normally?" he asked.

"Better wake her up now" Hannah replied, putting on her slippers. "If you do not wake her up now, she'll miss breakfast and be a real grumpy girl" and she gently shook Susan by the shoulder until the girl was awake. After a quick drink of water and an exchange of 'Good Morning's, the trio went into the bathroom and had a shower before dressing in their uniforms. Once sorted, they went into the common room to find they were the only ones awake.

"How are we going to find the hall now?" Susan asked.

"Well we are on the ground floor and so is the hall, so we could go outside into the corridor and follow the smell of breakfast" Harry suggested.

"That is no good… We are next to them" Hannah pointed out.

"Sorry" Harry hung his head.

"Hey" Hannah gave him a hug, "No need to be sad… It was a good idea. Maybe we can ask them the way to the hall"

"Well I didn't see a doorway when we walked past" Harry said.

"Drat"

"Hey" Harry replied with a giggle, "Don't be sad… It was a good idea" and he was rewarded with a cushion to the head.

"I have it!" Susan exclaimed. "We know roughly where Hufflepuff is, right?" and the other two nodded. "All we have to do is go in the vague direction of the side of the castle where the doors are, go along that side until we reach the doors and the big hall should be there or at least nearby" and the Great Hogwarts Breakfast Hunt began. After taking a few wrong turns, the trio found the right way to the hall and sat down at their House table and started on breakfast. Harry, not having such an offering to choose from, caused bemusement amongst the others there by putting porridge on top of the bacon.

"You do know that that doesn't go on bacon, right?" questioned Hannah.

"It doesn't?" frowned Harry. "I saw the Dursleys doing that and thought everybody did it" and he looked at his friends with fear evident on his face. "Have I been bad? I don't want to get in trouble after I have got here" and the girls felt sorry for Harry.

"You didn't know, Harry… Its all alright" Susan reassured him. "I guess there are a lot of things you need to know, so me and Hannah will help you"

"Why?"

"Because we're your friends, you idiot" Susan replied as she waved her spoon madly. She would have said more but Harry went a deathly shade of white before dropping his knife and fork and running out of the hall – pushing past two teachers as he did so.

"What" asked Professor McGonagall, "Happened there?"

"Um…" Hannah hesitated, "Has Professor Sprout told you what happened last night and what has happened to Harry before he came here?"

"I was told some of it, but what does that have to do with it?"

"We were joking around because Harry had put porridge on his bacon, mainly because he didn't know different, and then I jokingly called him an idiot and that is when he ran away" Susan said

"Ah…" understanding dawned on McGonagall's face. "I think I know what has happened here. Severus, can you organise a search of the school using the ghosts?"

"And why should I do that?" asked the other teacher. "It is just an idiotic child that could not take a joke"

"Because" McGonagall lowered her voice so only Snape could hear, "That is Lily Potter's child. Yes, I know all about how you loved her and tried to save her life… You are a lightweight when drunk"

"Even so, Minerva, why should I?"

"Because that child has been physically and mentally abused and most likely had a flashback when Miss Bones was joking"

"I see…" he said carefully. "Very well, I shall alert the ghosts and see what can be done" and he turned around and walked out.

"I suggest that you two finish your breakfasts and meet me at the Headmaster's office"

"Where is that?" asked Hannah.

"It's on the second floor" McGonagall replied. "Should you get lost you should ask for directions" and she walked up to the staff table and spoke to the other teachers there.

"I feel horrible" Susan said. "I didn't mean to make Harry think about those evil Muggles" and Hannah put an arm around her friend.

"It'll be alright" said the girl. "Harry just hasn't had the opportunity to tell what is serious and what is kidding. When we find him, we'll sit down and talk about it – maybe even send your Aunt a letter telling her what has happened. Maybe she knows somebody who can cast a spell to make him happy"

"Magic is not like that" Susan said.

"You know what I mean" Hannah replied. "Look… Lets finish breakfast before we die of hunger and go to see Professor Dumbledore" and the two girls finished their breakfasts before leaving for their destination.

# # # # #

"I admit that I may have made a few mistakes in my time" Albus Dumbledore said to his deputy, "But the care of Harry Potter is not one of them"

"Albus, I know your many positions take up a lot of your time, but have you ever stopped to check up on him?" McGonagall asked.

"No, but I had a squib in place to watch over him"

"Oh, that makes it alright does it?" McGonagall sighed. "Albus, I had a call from Amelia Bones stating that she'd had a Harry Potter visit her along with her niece and Hannah Abbott. I was very concerned when she told me of all the abuse her had suffered – both mentally and physically. I was _extremely_ concerned to hear that they had starved him for no reason other than getting better grades then their son"

"Very well… I shall look into this affair and tell the squib to be more careful in her watching over Mr Potter"

"That is not going to solve anything you stupid old codger!" McGonagall lost her temper. "At the moment we have a student who was last seen pushing Severus Snape against a wall and running away at high speed"

"Who was that?"

"Harry fucking Potter!" McGonagall only stayed her hand because she wanted to keep her job. "A comment was made in an off hand and joking manner, but Mr Potter took it the wrong way and is now missing in or around the school"

"Well we can't have that" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Really…?" McGonagall drawled. "As it happens, Severus is organising a search of the castle using the ghosts and I'm going to search the grounds with the staff"

"There is no need to" Dumbledore smiled, "I am sure that Mr Potter will come back to us safe and sound – and apologising for running away"

"It is my experience, Albus, that abused children rarely come back and apologise for being frightened – or have you forgotten a certain Tom Riddle?" and Dumbledore paled.

"My god… What have I done?" he whispered. "Minerva, seal off the outside of the ground so nobody can get in or out. Get the Prefects and Head Pupils to help in the search – tell them that if they find Harry, they may use a light stunning spell before taking him to the hospital wing"

"As you wish"

"And Minerva?"

"Yes, Albus?"

"Get hold of Amelia Bones and tell her I need to see her and a Court Scribe at once" and McGonagall raised an eyebrow before nodding and going to her office.

"Well…" said Susan, "That was entertaining"

"Sure was" agreed Hannah.

"Professor McGonagall said you might be able to explain a few things about Harry to me" Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and regarded the two First Years in front of him.

"Where should I start?" Susan asked.

"From the moment you first met him… If I am to understand what has gone wrong, I need to know everything" and the girls looked at each other before launching into their explanation. "I have been a fool" he said at last.

"Well it would be wrong to disagree with you, Sir" Hannah giggled.

"Oh, you misunderstand me. What I meant was I am a fool to let this all be discovered. Now my plans are ruined and I shall have to see what I can do about fixing them up" and, without warning, he picked up his wand and cast a memory altering spell on the pair along with a compulsion charm. It had been a long time since Dumbledore had taken part in such activities… "Now then, you two, if you would be so good as to remove your robes"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore" they intoned flatly and stood up to do what they were asked to do.

# # # # #

After half an hour, Harry was found by a female ghost trying to get the boats to move. It took a great amount of effort to convince Harry to get out of the boathouse and talk to a Slytherin Prefect that had been the nearest person the ghost had found first.

"What do I do now?" he asked bitterly. "Susan and Hannah were making fun of me – I thought they were my friends"

"I am sure that they didn't mean it" the Prefect replied. "We all get frightened at first, we all make mistakes and we all laugh about them in years to come"

"I want to go home" Harry spoke quietly. "At least… I would if I had a home"

"You don't have a home?"

"No… I live with Muggles that abuse me"

"Oh, I see"

"No you don't – nobody ever does. Dumbledore will always come round and make the Dursleys even more evil and wipe my mem…" Harry stopped talking as something in his mind shattered and new memories came crashing through to the front of his brain.

"Are you alright, Harry?" asked the Prefect.

"I don't know why, but now I have memories of when Dumbledore came to my relatives's place in Surrey" and the First Year frowned in confusion and fear. "What am I going to do? The best wizard in the world is after me"

"Are you _sure_ it is Dumbledore? Maybe someone was impersonating him"

"No, I remember it clearly now"

"Sounds like suppressed memories" the Prefect pondered.

"Why would Dumbledore do that?"

"I don't know, but he must have had a reason. Look… Why don't we go find a teacher so they can call off the search – the entire staff has been looking for you. You can have a cup of tea, have a chat and if you still want to go home then I am sure that something can be arranged"

"Alright" Harry agreed and stood up and wiped his face dry of the tears that had spilled out from his eyes. They were on their way back to the castle when he got an image in his mind of an office with Dumbledore sat in a huge chair with wings. Stood in front of him were Susan and Hannah wearing just a short t-shirt and really small shorts. The image in his mind bothered him, but he wasn't sure if he should tell the Prefect in case he was working for the Headmaster. He was walking alongside the older boy when the image came again, but this time it also had the impression of a desperate plea for help from both the girls. Without a word of warning, Harry imagined the office and wished to be there – and was therefore surprised when he appeared at a doorway guarded by two stone statues.

"The Headmaster is busy" said the one on the left.

"Please leave your name, House and reason you want to see the Headmaster and he will get back to you as soon as possible" said the one on the right.

"I need to see my friends" Harry stated. "I think they are in danger"

"From the Headmaster?" the left one snorted. "I hardly think so"

"I think he is doing something wrong to them"

"Children always get the wrong idea" said the one on the right.

"Open the door or I'll… I'll…"

"Or you will what?" sneered the left one. "Are you going to threaten us with a stammer?" and they both laughed. This had the effect of making Harry both upset and mad – giving him hidden strength that allowed him to push over the statues in frustration.

"OI!" the right one shouted before he was smashed to pieces with his companion following seconds later. The doorway slide round and revealed a spiral staircase which Harry raced up and barged through the heavy wooden door to see Susan and Hannah down to their underwear and Dumbledore with his robes open. The Headmaster looked up in surprise as Harry pointed his wand at him – laughing at him proved to be a mistake as some unknown spell his him and sent him spinning backwards. Whatever was affecting the girls broke and they blinked to see Harry standing there like some avenging devil of darkness with his wand pointing at Dumbledore. It was after that they realised that they had stripped down to their underwear which, although Harry had seen them in them only that morning, seemed odd and creepy in the presence of Dumbledore.

"You might want to get dressed" Harry said as he looked towards them. They nodded and quickly pulled on their clothing before slipping their robes on again. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think we are… Just a little confused" Susan said.

"He wanted to see us naked" Hannah shuddered.

"He's a dirty old man" Harry said.

"How did you get here?" asked Susan. "I thought I had scared you off"

"I was lost, but then somebody found me. I was talking to a Prefect when I got an impression the pair of you needed help"

"That must have been when Dumbledore used a spell on us" Hannah mused.

"You'll be expelled for sure" said a painting. "You attacked the Headmaster and that will never stand"

"You were here and watched everything that goes on?"

"Yes, of course I did. I must say that I liked the red head's choice… If only I was still ali–" the painting of a man wearing gold robes never finished the sentence as his painting suddenly caught flames and was reduced to ashes in seconds.

" _Imperio_ " the spell hit Harry from behind. "Kill the girls" Dumbledore ordered. He had come round and used his wand on Harry to put him under his control. Once he was, he'd have the boy kill the girls and then thrown into Azkaban and therefore under his control.

"Yes, Sir" Harry replied and spun round to face Susan and Hannah. ' _Wait a minute… Susan and Hannah are your friends – why would you want to kill them_?"

"That was an order, Mr Potter"

"Yes… I… I WON'T DO IT!" he yelled. Spinning round again to face Dumbledore again, he pointed his wand at the Headmaster and hit him with some unknown spell which dropped him into an untidy pile on the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall's voice brought Harry round from his rage filled haze and he blinked several times.

"I don't know, Miss" he said. "All I knew was that the girls were in a lot of trouble and needed help quickly. I think I pushed something over and then I came upstairs and found Hannah and Susan almost wearing nothing at all and then I don't remember much until you came here" and he was then almost knocked off his feet as the pair jumped him and held him tightly as they started to cry as what they had been through caught up with them.

"I am beginning to get a good idea of what is going on here…" McGonagall looked at the crumpled form of Dumbledore on the floor. "Mr Potter, might I suggest taking Miss Bones and Miss Abbott back to their room so they can calm themselves down?"

"Um, actually… We share one"

"Really? Well, that is going to be an interesting story, but one which will have to wait for another time to be told. For now, just get them back to your room and stay there until somebody comes for you. Miss Bones, your Aunt was already on her way here when Mr Potter had gone missing – I will inform her what this animal has done to you and Miss Abbott"

"Um… Miss?"

"Yes, Mr Potter?"

"Am I going to be in trouble? Am I going to be starved again?"

"What do you mean _again_ …?"

"Happens all the time at the Dursleys"

"My Aunt knows" sniffed Susan.

"Very well… I shall see to that, but you had best leave now" and when the trio had left, she conjured ropes to bind Dumbledore and pocketed his wand for safekeeping.

#

"I wonder why Dumbledore wanted to see you in your underwear" Harry said as the trio sat on their beds and waited for a teacher to come to talk to them.

"I think he wanted to see us naked, Harry" Hannah said.

"So…? What is the big point of it all?"

"Um… Have you ever had biology lessons?" asked Susan.

"No – Aunt Petunia always got me out of those. Is it something important I should know?"

"Yeah, it really is" said Hannah with a grin. "Maybe we can get that Nurse to talk to you about it…" she paused as she saw Harry looking at her legs with a worried look on his face.

"You're hurt" he exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"You are bleeding from under your robes – I think it is under your skirt too… There has to be loads of blood coming out. I better find a teacher…" and he got up and run out of the room and common room screaming that Hannah Abbott had been attacked and was dying.

"I know what it is" Susan said. "You change your underwear and clean up and I'll lend you a pad" and Hannah got up and went into the bathroom attached to their room after extracting a fresh pair of knickers. A few minutes later, and Harry came back with a procession made up of McGonagall, Sprout, Pomfrey, Madam Bones and several Aurors including Kingsley Shaklebolt.

"Ask around for anybody who might have seen the attacker after we get a description" he ordered.

"There is no need" Hannah said.

"I do not detect any signs of attack" Pomfrey waved her wand over Hannah's body. "I do not even see any signs of poison" she added.

"That is because there is none" Hannah said.

"Child, you must have been put under a very power memory charm" Pomfrey said.

" _I AM ON MY PERIOD!_ " Hannah screamed out. There was a long moment of silence as everybody looked embarrassed and between themselves. It was broken by the small and quiet voice of Harry asking a question

"What is a period?"

#

Dumbledore was brought round from whatever spell had been put on him, arrested and taken away for questioning by a rage filled Madam Bones. She had nearly killed the wizard where he stood when she had found out what he had done to her niece and her friend. That night, after some dinner, the trio sat in their rooms getting ready for their lessons starting the following day.

"Hannah?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier"

"You were not to know, Harry… You might have overreacted a little, but that is okay after you saw what happened to us" she replied and gave him a hug. She and Susan noted his flinching and hesitation before he started to relax a little. "I suppose some of the fault is with me and Susan – we didn't tell you that girls are made a little different"

"Well I am sorry anyway" he mumbled.

"At least Pomfrey said she'd give you lessons on what is what" Susan commented as she buttoned up her pyjama shirt. "And we'll go to them with you"

"Why do that though? You already know what does what? I'm just a stupid idiot that doesn't know anything"

"Yeah, you might be a stupid idiot" Hannah shrugged, "But you are our stupid idiot, and we wouldn't change that for all the tea in China. Anyway… We are Hufflepuffs and we are your friends… It is what we do. Besides, if you hadn't got the impression that you had to help us, who knows what Dumbledore would have done to us"

"Well all he was doing was looking at you in your underwear… What else would he have done to you?"

"That…" Susan hesitated, "That is something you'll learn in your lessons with Pomfrey. For now, just know that we are super happy you are our friend and that you helped us"

"Friends…?" Harry rolled the word on his tongue. "I quite like having friends – even if I don't know how girls work"

"Meh…" Susan waved her hand dismissively as she got into her bed. "You should have seen what happened when I had my first one"

"What happened?"

"I had a bit of accidental magic and blew up Stonehenge"

"Oh" Harry seemed to be fearful of Susan until she snorted and burst into giggles. "Laugh at me, will you?" Harry said crossing his arms and looking upset.

"Sorry"

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Harry said, picking up his pillow and throwing it so it hit Susan gently in the face.

"Oh now you've had it Potter…! I have been trained by Aurors" Susan said as she and Hannah teamed up on the helpless Harry.

#

Just after midnight, Professor Sprout was awoken by the sound of wards alerting her to an issue. According to the wards, two girls were in the bed of a boy which was against the rules. Putting on her dressing gown and slippers, she left her quarters and hurried to her House's common room and was directed towards the First Year bedrooms. On a hunch, she deactivated the alarm and went to the one shared by Hannah, Susan and Harry. Looking inside, her heart wasn't in it to wake them up and send them to the correct beds with a stiff warning. Harry was in the middle of the two girls who had cuddled up to him clutching stuffed animals in one hand and him with the other. All three were in a deep state of sleep and snoring gently – clearly nothing was amiss or improper. Sprout smiled gently as she closed the door – knowing that the girls had had a nightmare and didn't want to sleep alone. If their friendship continued the way it had been in the short time they knew each other, then a great future awaited them.

 **A/N:**

 **Okay then…**

 **Well first of all I hope you all liked this chapter and will be good enough to review it. Not much to say really, except that the trio's friendship has become more firm – even if there are going to be times Harry slips back into thinking he has done wrong.**

 **Special mentions go to Le Diablo Blanc2 for the lengthy chat we had about the story and what I had planned, and a mention also goes to Rainbow2007 for being the first person to review the chapter as well as XRaiderV1 for being the first of the Old Guard of mine to review it.**

 **What do I have planned for the next couple of chapters…? Well certainly there is the fall out of the incident with Dumbledore and Hannah and Susan to deal with (expect Madam Bones to go after Dumbledore and put him away for the rest of his life), Harry's first Sexual Education class (that ought to be fun – any suggestions on how that could work out?) and meeting Snape as well as the other teachers for the first time.**

 **Oh yeah… One last thing – hope people spluttered their drinks or food when they realised that the trio had shared the same shower.**

 **As always, if you have anything to suggest for the fic, then please put it AFTER the main part of your review.**

 **Regards**

 **Pixel and Stephanie**


	3. Questioning and False Leads

**Questioning and False Leads**

Harry woke up the morning after the girls had been attacked to find himself alone, though he spotted the open door to the bathroom and figured Hannah and Susan were having a shower before getting ready. Rolling out of bed, he collected his things before heading in as well. There seemed to have been a slight revamp as the last time Harry was in it there had been three separate cubicles – now it had a huge single area with three shower heads.

"It was like this when we woke up" Hannah said, noting Harry's puzzlement.

"Maybe it does this sometimes" said Susan as she picked up her flannel.

"Did you manage to get some sleep last night?" asked Harry as he undressed and stepped into the shower.

"We did after we both found this really cool pillow" Hannah giggled.

"Glad to be of service" said Harry. The trio talked as they cleaned up before drying off and getting dressed – Harry being interested in the clothing that the girls wore. He quite liked the look of whatever it was that Susan wore on her chest and wondered if he could get one himself.

"Oh, somebody has dropped off our timetables" Susan said, pointing out three identical pieces of parchment sitting on their small work tables.

"What do we have first?" Harry asked. "I could do with practicing my English"

"I thought you were English" Susan frowned.

"I am, but I meant my handwriting and spelling. I guess you don't have it here…" Harry shrugged.

"Most Purebloods are taught by tutors or simply left to the care of House Elves" Susan said. "Me and Hannah both went to a Muggle primary school so we could get a good basis of English, Mathematics and Science"

"We can help you if you'd like" Hannah offered. "It isn't your fault that you have missed out on so much and been made to pretend to be stupid to avoid those horrid Muggles"

"Really?" Harry's expression brightened a lot as he looked at his timetable. "DADA – whats that?"

"Defence Against The Dark Arts" Susan said. "It teaches you how to defend against bad wizards and witches"

"Will it help me to take on evil Hufflepuffs who attack classmates with pillows?" Harry asked before the three of them burst into laughter.

"We've got Herbology after that" Hannah said. "That is just taking care of magical plants and stuff"

"After Lunch" Harry read from his copy, "We've got Transfiguration and Charms"

"We've got nothing but free time after that, but I expect we might get a little homework to do" Susan said sagely.

"Do I still have to do it if I don't have a home?" Harry asked dryly.

"Um… I don't know – lets ask Professor Sprout. I bet she knows everything about homework" the red head replied. "Now… Howabout we get to breakfast before that redhead in Gryffindor puts us off eating"

"Which one?" asked Harry.

"The one in our year" said Susan.

"Oh, him" Harry shivered. "Even the Dursleys were never quite that bad" and the trio headed off for breakfast.

# # # # #

Defence Against the Dark Arts turned out to be a complete joke to the Hufflepuffs as their teacher seemed afraid of his own shadow. For some reason, Professor Quirrell had a garlic smell from his turban and would not make eye contact with Harry at all. Combining that to his never ending ability to stammer nearly every word in a sentence, and it made for a boring and annoying lesson.

"Maybe he is just really nervous" Hannah said.

"Maybe, but does that excuse the garlic smell? I mean, what if someone was allergic to garlic?" asked Harry.

"They'd die" said Susan, understanding at the same time as Hannah what he was thinking. After changing books from DADA to Herbology, they went outside the school and round to the greenhouses where their Head of House would teach the lesson. After being forced to spend years tending to the garden of 4 Privet Drive, Harry showed great promise for the subject and helped Hannah and Susan out if they got stuck a little bit.

"You three are doing well" Sprout said as she looked at their work of correctly identifying cut outs of different magical plants and matching them to the correct labels and marking the important and usable parts. "Especially you, Mr Potter, who has had very little knowledge of the magical world apart from what you have directly se–" Sprout paused as a magnificent brown owl swooped through the open doorway and circled twice before landing on the table used by Harry and the girls. After wondering who to give the letter to, the bird decided to err on the side of caution and allowed Sprout to retrieve the letter before flying off again. "Back to work" she said as she unfurled the scroll and started to read it, only to stop quickly and hand it to Harry – informing the boy that only he and the girls should see it.

Dear Mr Potter, Miss Bones and Miss Abbott

You are requested and required to attend a meeting with the investigating officer concerned with the case of Mr Albus Dumbledore and his attacks on your personages on Monday 2nd September 1991. A member of the investigating officer's team will arrive at Hogwarts at 3.45pm to collect and transport you to the Ministry of Magic in order to give your version of events and for any questions or examinations to be performed.

Regards

Jack Regan

Flying Squad

"Why would they have people flying to investigate crimes?" Hannah frowned.

"It's a Muggle police term that people have used" said Harry. "It is basically the group of the DMLE that deals with all of the super important crimes and raids"

"Regan is one of the best that my Aunt has – he's a tough old man" Susan said, "But he is fairly nice towards people like us"

"What are they likely to do? Read your mind or something?" Harry chuckled.

"If it needs to be" said Susan seriously.

"Well they can stay out of mine" Harry said hotly. "It was tough enough to tell people about what the Dursleys did, but I am not having others jogging through memory lane"

"Oh no…" Susan coloured, "What I meant was they'd search for the memories of what happened at that time and see if there is anything missing that they could spot to use in evidence. There should be a book about it in the library, so we can look at it during Lunch later on"

"Can I tell them that I don't want them to poke around my head?" asked Harry as they restarted their work.

"Well as you are underaged, I suppose that you could refuse to do it. Your parents would have to be in attendance for any questioning, but the problem is that yours are dead… Might be a problem there" said Susan.

"Wouldn't he be able to do it as the last of the Potters left alive?" Hannah asked her friend.

"Oh, that's a point – we'd have to tell my Aunt about that" Susan replied.

"Would you mind explaining?" Harry frowned.

"When a parent dies, the oldest living child is thought of as the head of the family. Because your parents died, that might have made you the Head of your Family"

"So it is inherited?" Harry clarified.

"Yeah – but you'd know something about that after reading the papers your mum and dad left you" Hannah said.

"Never knew anything about that" Harry said. "Then again" he added, "I think that's what might have confused the Goblins a bit and your Aunt seemed to be really angry about that"

"Maybe we can find out what is going on later" Susan said. "I am sure that my Aunt would get somebody to take us to Gringotts so we can speak to a Goblin or two"

# # # # #

"Tell me, Mr Dumbledore, exactly what did you think to gain from your actions?" asked a grey haired man with a gruff voice.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" said Dumbledore.

"Oh, come off it…! You were seen in your office with two underaged girls in their underwear. Add to that the fact you used one of the Unforgivables on another student… Doesn't look too good for you, does it?"

"I have immunity from any prosecution" Dumbledore said. "I am the Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwomp"

"What you are, mate, is nothing more than a low down cheap little scrote who gets off with sick fantasies"

"Now what you did with those two girls is sick enough, but are you so stupid as to prey on the niece of the head of the DMLE?" asked the other man in the room. "Your actions towards them would have got you about ten to fifteen years in prison, but the use of the Unforgiveable is an automatic life term without any chance of reprieve or parole in Azkaban"

"Someone of your age…" the first man whistled dramatically, "Could be the end of you. Of course" he added, "If you were being forced to do it by somebody… Well that is another story – could work in your favour at your trial"

"Trial?" Dumbledore frowned as he looked between the two Aurors.

"Well apart from the use of the Unforgiveable, Mr Dumbledore, there is the case of the two girls being forced to strip and service your sick perversions"

"And don't forget the whole fraud issue" said the second man sipping from a cup of tea.

"Fraud?"

"Yes, you nearly thought you could get away with it… The Goblins were very helpful to us when we explained that they had unwillingly helped to aid in fraudulent activities"

"I have always been honest with my accounts" said Dumbledore. "I admit that I have sometimes done some strange dealings, but they have all been perfectly legal"

"Legal?" the first man snorted in disgust. "Is it legal to purposefully steal money from a child's legacy? Is it legal for you to wilfully disregard a legal document regarding the placement of an orphan? Is it legal for you to imprison people without a trial? Is it legal for you to employ a former Death Eater at a school full of vulnerable children?"

"Professor Snape has my full confidence – he was my spy during the war" Dumbledore smiled his best smile and looked like a forgiving grandfather. "And I did what I thought was best for Harry Potter"

"Snape might have been a spy, but he was not a spy legally on the books of the DMLE, Department of Mysteries or any other Ministry agency" the grey haired Auror leaned in close to Dumbledore's face. "And I never mentioned Harry Potter… Something you want to tell us?" and Dumbledore paled as he realised he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

"I want a lawyer" he said simply.

"Mr Regan thought you'd ask that" the second man said, "But not a single one would come and speak up for you after we told them what you were being held for"

"I want to make a deal"

"What sort of deal?" the newly identified Regan leaned back in his chair and pulled on his cigarette.

"Reduced term in jail in exchange for naming others who were involved"

"Like who?"

"I want a promise"

"I can't promise anything" Regan replied smugly.

"Weeeeeeeellllllllll" the other man drew the word out, "Maybe if he gave us just one name, we could look into it and get back if it looks good for us. If it does, then we'd talk…"

"Good idea, George" Regan said. "Name…?"

"Shaklebolt – Kingsley Shaklebolt. He came to me a few days ago saying that Potter had been abused badly by the Muggles I placed him with, but he said that he'd make the investigation go away if I did something for him"

"Like what?" asked George.

"Make it look as if Potter had attacked the two girls and forced them to undress" Dumbledore hung his head down as if in shame. "After getting him expelled and gaining control of his vaults, I'd get a quarter share with Shaklebolt getting half and the other quarter going to the two girls equally"

"What did he have over you?" asked Regan. "I mean you could have blown him off and then reported it to get him suspended or even jailed"

"He… He had pictures of me with my lover"

"At your age? What's her name?" asked George.

"Actually, it is a man I have been seeing for nearly fifty years"

"There is nothing wrong with being queer" Regan shrugged.

"Some of the best Aurors are gay" agreed George.

"I know, but Shaklebolt had pictures of me in the act, so to speak, and he promised to release them to the public if I didn't do what I was told to do"

"What is this man's name?"

"I don't know if I sho–" Dumbledore was cut off by Regan.

"Name or this is all over and you spend what little years you have left pissing into a bucket and staring at stone walls for twenty three hours a day"

"His name is Gellert – Gellert Grindelwald"

#

Amelia Bones looked at the report given to her by Regan and Carter before rubbing the bridge of her nose and sighing.

"Do you believe this?" she asked her two best members of the Flying Squad – nicknamed The Sweeney.

"Short of dosing him with drugs… No, Ma'am – I don't at all" Regan said, lighting up a cigarette. She didn't allow people to smoke in her office normally, but she made an exemption for these two only – anyone who could manage to live after kicking Voldemort in the balls could do fairly much anything they wanted. "But of all of the Aurors in the department he picks Shaklebolt? And, not only picks him, but identifies him by name…? We'll have to bring him in for questioning"

"Is he in the office?" asked Bones.

"Yeah"

"Uh, actually Gov, I just saw him heading to the Portkey point – said something about going out on escort duty" Carter spoke.

"I don't recall authorising any prisoner transfers to or from Azkaban"

"Never saw it in book for today" Regan said. "Cause… That doesn't mean it is a rush job"

"Lets check"

"There was one, Gov" Carter said, frowning for a moment in remembrance. "He was detailed to get Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott and the Director's niece from Hogwarts and bring them over to give statements"

"If he's really involved with Dumbledore somehow…" Bones paled. "Regan, take whoever is in the office and go after Shacklebolt – bring him in for questioning. Be careful how you do this because he might take hostages"

"And if he does?"

"Terminate his employment"

"Right" Regan stubbed out his smoke and stood. "Come on, George… We've got work to do"

# # # # #

"You know" said Shaklebolt, "I did wonder about what Dumbledore was thinking from time to time, but I would never have thought him capable of this"

"What could you have done?" asked Harry.

"I could have arrested him"

"And he would have made your life hell" shrugged Susan.

"The main thing is that he never touched us and that Harry saved me and Susan"

"I would have beat him up for touching my friends like that" he replied. The boy still had no idea of what had happened, but he knew it was not a very nice thing to have happen to either of his friends. Harry made a mental note to ask Madam pomfrey about it when he had his first lesson on biology later that evening. As they made their way to the lift, one of them opened and Regan and Carter came out with drawn wands.

"Put your wand down, step away from the children and your hands up" said Regan.

"Wha- Whats going on?" Kingsley asked

"Dumbledore has told us of the blackmail he has been getting from you" Carter said.

"You are under arrest for blackmail and conspiracy" Regan added. "Come quietly and we will not use cuffs on you"

"But I haven't seen Dumbledore until we came to take him away from Hogwarts. I have been on medical rest after that attack a month ago in Colchester" the Auror replied.

"Hey, he's right there, Gov" Carter said.

"You what?"

"Yeah, he spent three weeks in St Mungos and then a week covering light duties"

"I can vouch for that" said Susan. "Me and Hannah visited him while he was in the hospital and then he came to stay during the days at my Aunt's house"

"We've been had, george" said Regan.

"ALERT! ALERT! PRISONER ESCAPE IN DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT! ALL AURORS AND GUARDS TO ATTEMPT CAPTURE!" and the Aurors all looked at each other before Shaklebolt spoke.

"You did check that he wasn't wearing another wand, right?"

A/N:

Just a quick note to say I am sorry this is a little long in coming, and also to say that it is shorter than what you'd expect from me because I really am worn out with things going on in my personal life. Basically, my on/off GF left me and I really did not have the heart to do any writing until recently...

The next story to be updated will be By All Necessary Means followed by Growing Up in Space And Time. Incidentally, if anybody is good with photoshop and computer picture editing, could you raise your hand either in a review or PM?

Last, but not least, there is a vote on the home page... Simple question with two options

Regards

Pixel and Stephanie


	4. Oh, My Sweet Lord Potter

**Oh, My Sweet Lord Potter**

With Dumbledore having escaped, McGonagall was quickly installed as Acting Headteacher of Hogwarts and life went on in the school. Both herself and Professor Sprout had attempted to place a bed in the boy's sleeping areas for Harry to move to, but Hogwarts had other ideas and kept putting the bed back into the shared room. Harry went to his 'lessons' along with Hannah and Susan and learnt the stuff he should have with the Dursleys – learning that what had happened to Hannah was perfectly normal and that it could be 'cured' with hot water bottles, close friends and, for some reason, lots of chocolate.

""Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too – never forget

Wizard Baruffio, who said "s instead of "f" and found himself lying on the floor with a buffalo on his chest" and Harry looked at both Hannah and Susan. All three of them had feathers in front of them in which to practice the art of levitation. It would be the friends' first piece of real magic since they'd started.

"Did that really happen?" he asked.

"Maybe… Flitwick is old, so maybe it happened in his childhood and he uses it to teach students the right speech patterns" Susan said.

"Or he could be making it up" said Hannah.

"I don't think he is old" commented Harry, "He doesn't smell of cats"

"Neither does Dumbledore, and he is billions of years old!"

"I presume" Flitwick said, casting a look at the trio, "That you have already mastered the spell and would like to demonstrate?" and the children blushed as their classmates laughed and giggled.

"Wingardium Leviosa" and Susan's feather rose half a foot into the air. And hovered there before it gently floated back down again.

"Miss Abbott?" Flitwick prompted. Hannah concentrated before doing the same swish and flick motion that Susan had and her feather did the same self thing.

"Mr Potter?"

""Wingardium Leviosa" and Harry's feather jumped high into the air and touched the ceiling, made several loops before settling to the ground.

"Well" said the Charms teacher, "I think we can call that a pass, but please pay attention in the future"

"Yes, professor" the three of them chanted together.

"Seeing as how you have already done it, you may talk amongst yourselves and make an early start on your homework. I want foot of parchment from everybody that finishes today detailing the charm, the way to cast and hold it as well as listing at least three useful applications"

"That was impressive" said Susan.

"I wasn't trying hard at all" Harry replied in confusion, "I was just trying hard to do what you both did"

"Maybe you shouldn't try as hard just yet… We've only just started to use magic really" Hannah suggested. Harry frowned in confusion and thought before nodding in agreement and promising to at least try and keep his magic under control.

#

As September turned into October, the weather grew colder and the trio went outside with their cloaks drawn up tightly together. Their lessons so far had been enjoyable, although Professor Snape, head of Slytherin House and their Potions teachers seemed to employ an unusual lesson plan of putting up the task and then not talking unless it was to bully Harry. Hannah and Susan had decided to talk to their Head of House if it got any worse.

"Harry?" Susan called out to him.

"Yeah?" he looked up from his homework.

"My bra's fallen out the door – can you pass it back?" she asked, and Harry put his quill down and looked at the door to the shower – spotting the offending item within seconds. He went over, picked it up and went in to the shower to hand it over.

"Yours?"

"Thanks" the red haired girl replied and promptly put it on. "Have you heard about Professor Flitwick?" she enquired.

"Isn't he a teacher here?"

"Prat" Susan giggled. "He's got a whole troop of dancing skeletons booked for Halloween"

"Yeah?" Harry shrugged. "Well you'll have to tell me about it" he said.

"Why aren't you going?"

"I don't want to celebrate the death of my parents"

"Oh Merlin…" Susan groaned. "I'm so, so, so sorry, Harry – I forgot"

"It's no problem" Harry said. "I'll just stay here in the room or the common room doing homework"

"All alone?" Susan asked as she put on her skirt. "What kind of friends would we be if we let that happen?"

"Bad ones" Hannah said. Harry looked behind him to see Hannah standing by the open door and he shrugged his head.

"I don't want you two to miss out because of me"

"We're Hufflepuffs, Harry, and we're friends and loyal to each other… I don't know about how it is done in the Muggle world, but in the Wizarding one we get the weekend off"

"Weekend?"

"Yeah" Susan chimed in, "Friday until Monday. We could always go home and spend it with our families"

"Mine have to go visit my Aunt in America" Hannah replied. "Can I come to yours?"

"Sure. Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"What about you?"

"I don't think I'd be welcome back at my Aunt and Uncle's place" he said.

"Well you can come and spend it with my Aunt, me and Hannah" the red head said brightly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course. We'll have to be in different rooms, of course, but I don't see why she wouldn't want to have you for the weekend – I'll owl her this afternoon" and she finished getting dressed for the day ahead. Leaving Hufflepuff, the friends went down to Breakfast before returning to get their school bags for Transfiguration with McGonagall.

# # # # #

"I presume" the stern teacher said slowly, "That you feel you do not need to listen to my lesson plan, Mr Potter?" and Harry's thoughts were broken up and he looked up at McGonagall and blinked.

"Sorry, Professor, but I was thinking about Thursday"

"And why is that?"

"I was wondering what it was like to have parents to celebrate something with" and McGonagall grimaced and looked somewhat embarrassed to have spoken at all.

"Ah, I should have realised… Well, while I am here I might as well see your work" and she picked up the teacup and examined it closely. "Not bad for a first attempt, but you need to concentrate harder on making the edges of the cup smoother. Take a point for Hufflepuff" and she moved on to where some Ravenclaws were working. Harry cleared his mind and concentrated on the effort needed to change the wooden block to a cup. He had the basic shape correct, but he was still a little fuzzy on making the edges smooth and into something other than wood.

"Need help?" asked Hannah.

"I've got the shape roughly right, but I can't get the sides smooth enough or roundish" Harry sighed.

"Let's see what the books says" and the girl opened up the textbook and flicked through it for a moment before tapping a finger on a certain passage. "Here" and turned her book for Harry to see. "The book says that if you have trouble thinking about changing something, to try and think of what a transfigured object looks like as you cast the spell – your magic should do the rest"

"I'll give it a try" Harry positioned his wand and tried to transfigured the block into the cup once more. Tiny beads of sweat glistened on his forehead as he tried and tried and tried – but all he got was a round wooden block with a handle. "'s no good" he declared, dropping his wand onto the desk.

"Maybe you're exhausted" suggested Susan.

"But its only ten in the morning" Harry frowned, "And I got loads of sleep last night as well" and the girls shrugged.

"Perhaps" McGonagall said, having snuck up on them quietly whilst observing Harry's progress, "You should go and see Madam Pomfrey and have her check you out"

"But, Professor, how can I be exhausted if I've only just got up?" he asked.

"You may be physically alright, Mr Potter, but I believe your friends mean exhausted magically. Your magical core has not had the chance to develop during your childhood"

"What childhood?" asked Harry bitterly. McGonagall was about to speak out when she realised that Harry still had things to deal with over his life with the Dursleys. She imagined that being beaten badly most days and treated worse than a House Elf would really damage a young child's confidence and magical ability.

"Mr Potter, perhaps you should go to see Madam Pomfrey for an exam – you can take the rest of the class off afterwards" and the Acting Headmistress glanced at his friend. "Miss Bones. Miss Abbott. The pair of you appear to have already finished the class assignment for today, so you may go as well with Mr Potter. And" she lowered her voice "Know this is only because of the special bond you three have – something might affect it"

# # # # #

By the time the trio had reached the Hospital Wing, Harry was glad his friends had come with him as he'd dropped like a stone half way there and needed to be levitated the rest of the way – both girls casting the spell at the same time to counter Harry's weight. They put him on a bed as Pomfrey came hurrying out of her office with concern etched on her stern features.

"What has happened?" she asked.

"Harry's magic sort of stopped working" Hannah said. "Professor McGonagall told us to bring him to you, but he collapsed before we could get here"

"Stopped working?"

"Magical exhaustion" Susan said. "He seemed to struggle in Charms class with Professor Flitwick, but he recovered and sort of went over the top before today"

"Hmm" frowned the School Nurse. "If this is magical exhaustion, it would be the strangest case I have ever seen or heard of. Do you mind if I examine you, Mr Potter?" she asked.

"Not really" said Harry.

"Right then, if you two would step outside while I do my tests…"

"Why do they have to?" asked Harry.

"Because you have to undress and it is not the done thing for young witches and wizards to see each other like that"

"But we share a room together" Harry reminded her. "They've seen me in the shower and I have seen them in it – I have nothing to hide"

"As you wish" and she waved her wand in a maze of complicated patterns. Once she was finished, a roll of parchment flew out of her wand which the Nurse caught and read intently. By the time she was finished, her face was a shade of red normally only seen on nuclear reactor about to go into meltdown. "Mr Potter, according to this list you are the most luckiest person alive"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because of the amount of injuries you have sustained – I would advise you getting them fully checked out and start a case against the people that did this to you"

"My Aunt, Uncle and Cousin" Harry said bitterly. "They beat me for the slightest thing that went wrong… Sometimes they'd do it just for fun"

"If they find Dumbledore, I'll rip that man to pieces with my bare hands" the witch fumed.

"Can you do anything for Harry?" asked Susan. Both she and Hannah could see that Harry was getting very upset by the talk of his relatives and wanted to get him out of the Hospital Wing as quickly as possible.

"You mean his magical core?" Pomfrey asked.

"Yes"

"Not fully" the older witch admitted, "But I can certainly give him a potion that will counteract some of the effects"

"So I have had it locked up?" Harry asked.

"Well its more of a bind" Hannah replied. "It's a common thing to have done to small children if they have great bursts of accidental magic"

"Indeed so" Pomfrey interjoined, "However, you will need to visit St Mungos for it to be fully done"

"We can go when we stay at your place on Thursday" Harry said to Susan.

"You are not taking part in the celebrations?" asked Pomfrey with surprise. She crossed over to a cabinet and retrieved several vials of many coloured liquids which looked disgusting.

"Why would I want to celebrate the death of my parents, Miss?" Harry said flatly. Pomfrey paled and stuttered as Harry struggled to his feet.

"You should stay here" Hannah said.

"I want to go home" Harry said quietly. Both girls knew he didn't mean to his nasty relatives and helped out of the hospital to their common room.

"Something is wrong with her" Susan said.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Because of my Aunt, I have met Pomfrey a fair few times… I know for a fact that she can remove a bound magicial core within a couple of minutes"

"Maybe its because Harry is powerful" suggested Hannah.

"You think she works for Dumbledore?"

"Maybe" Susan replied.

"What should we do?" asked Hannah. "Do you think that the teachers know about this?"

"McGonagall might be okay, but I don't know about the rest of the staff" Harry hissed through the migraine he was starting to have.

"We can't trust Snape" said Susan. "My Aunt has always said that she wanted to bring him to justice but Dumbledore had vouched for him"

"Why?"

"She'll never say to me" and the red head looked at Harry. "She might tell you, Harry, as both the last of the Potter family alive and the Head of your Family. As Lord Potter, you'd be entitled to all of the papers on anybody that was up in court"

"Everybody?"

"Yeah – why?"

"Because I'd like to read the paperwork of Sirius Orion Black"

"Whoops"

"I think" Hannah said dryly, "That sums it up nicely. Well, Harry, I'm cool with whatever you decide to do"

"With friends like you two, I could take on the world" Harry said. "Although" he added with a laugh, "We might have to put off the world until next week" and he flopped onto his bed and lay down. He felt tired and could really do with a nap – something he hadn't done since the age of seven when he'd been beaten by the Dursleys.

"I'll write a letter to my Aunt and see if she can help" Susan said. "At the very least, she can take you to Gringotts and get you to take the tests and see what they can do"

"Are you going to be able to…" Hannah broke off as she saw Harry had dropped off to sleep. The girl shrugged and slipped his shoes off and the pair crept slowly out and closed the door before going to the common room and sitting on a sofa near a window.

"Do you think that Harry is going to be alright?" asked Susan.

"I don't know" shrugged Hannah. "I mean, my mother is a Healer but she never really talks about her work. But" the girl added quietly, "If Harry was strong enough to live through all of that at the hands of his evil and nasty relatives, he should get over this"

"I'll write a letter to my Aunt" Susan dug around her bag for parchment and quill before frowning as she started her task. Once she was finished, Hannah read it before the girls departed for the Owlry to get it moving towards London. "I still don't understand how somebody could be that mean to a child" she said.

"They could have simply sent him away to some other people who could look after him" Hannah agreed and threw an arm around her best friend. "Harry has us now – we'll look after him and be the best friends he could ever want in the whole world"

"Right" Susan nodded firmly.

# # # # #

Amelia Bones, Director of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, knew the handwriting of her niece very well and she opened the envelope and read the parchment that was inside.

 _Dear Auntie,_

 _Harry went a bit mad today – he nearly drained his magical core. McGonagall let me and Hans take him see the Nurse, but I think she's mad because she said he just needed rest. She didn't seem that interested in his other injuries, but she wanted to send people into his mind without him really knowing about it – that's why I am letting you know so you can arrest her. I was hoping he could come home with me and Hannah to spend the weekend with us. Harry has never ever, ever, ever, ever had a holiday, so I think its time he has one!_

 _Oh, but the way, someone has been stealing from Harry – can you arrest them too?_

 _Love_

 _Susan_

 _PS: Can Hannah's mum look at him?_

"Susan…" Madam Bones shook her head at the way her niece had written her letter, rubbed the bridge of her nose before calling for an Auror to make an appointment for her to see whichever Goblin that dealt with the Potter Accounts. Once that was underway, the woman walked to the Hall of Records and did some research because her gut feeling was telling her that the still on the run Albus Dumbledore was somehow all involved in this affair.

#

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice" Madam Bones said as she sat in the office of the Chief Healer for St Mungos.

"Perfectly alright" replied Chief Healer Smythe. Smythe was a short man with cropped black hair in what seemed to be the newest fashion. He wore a Muggle style lab coat with a number of deep pockets and his office was filled with knick knacks as well as certificates, pictures and books on shelves and bookcases. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"There is a young child staying with me for the short Halloween break, a boy, and I need him to have a complete medical exam. He has recently been removed from rather an abusive family, from what I have been told, and I am not entirely sure about the care he is getting at Hogwarts" and Smythe raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I see…" he said carefully. "Is there anything that I should know about to be ready?"

"Yes… The first is that I want you to search for signs of any core binding, torturing spells, magical healing and I want it all recorded both on paper and via pensieve. The young boy concerned is very important and we can not afford to take any chances with his health"

"Would I be right in assuming that this may go to trial?" and Madam Bones nodded.

"From what I can tell from just casual mentions and things, it appears as if it might very well do. The second thing is a bit odd"

"Odder than having the DMLE head themselves coming to speak to me?"

"Perhaps not. However, the young lad has asked for a certain Healer to do the examinations"

"Does he know the Healer?" Smythe's expression darkened. He knew very well that requests like this meant the child had been very badly abused physically and maybe even sexually.

"No, but she is the mother to one of his friends – so, by childish logic, he trusts her" and Madam Bones retrieved a file from her robes and handed it over. This was obtained at Hogwarts this morning by one of my Agents and it shows the level of care that I am worried about" and Smythe looked through it quickly and paled.

"MIND RAPE AT THAT AGE?" he thundered so loudly that a window pane broke.

"You'll realise why when I tell you the name of the Healer"

"Who?"

"Jennifer Abbot"

"Ah…" Smythe saw where this was going. "Our one and only specialist child mind reader. Am I to assume" he started as she rose from his desk and started to pace around, "That you want this carried out in upmost secrecy?"

"Yes, although it is more for the sake of the boy then the press" Madam Bones looked at the time on the clock in the corner of the room. "If you excuse me, I have urgent business with the Goblins on something to do with the same boy"

"Sounds important"

"He is" Madam Bones said as she opened the door, "He is the most important person to have done greatness in over a decade. We have all let him done… I intend not to do that again"

#

"Your request raises some concerns and a great many questions" said the goblin sat behind the desk. "Whilst it is disturbing that fraud may have taken place inside this bank, it is impossible to give you the details due to the rules regarding the privacy of our clients"

"Even if I have just told you who that person is?" asked Madam Bones.

"Even so"

"I would have got Mr Potter to come with me, but he is suffering the effects of almost depleting his magical core and is resting at Hogwarts"

"Hmm…" the Goblin said carefully. "Seeing as it is you, Madam Bones, I will get somebody to make copies for you to take away and to hand to the young Lord Potter"

"So he is the only heir?"

"You expected a previously unknown family member to suddenly appear?" the goblin shook his head. "That sort of thing is only in poorly written pieces of fiction… He will need to come to the bank to undertake the tests, of course, but I think we can go about calling him by his title already… Now, tell me, what is Mr Potter's condition?"

"There is the exhaustion I have already spoken about, badly healed bones from multiple physical assaults by his muggle relatives and I think he has trouble forming friendships apart from my niece and her friend"

"Why would Harry be near his relatives? They were certainly never written down on the list of people to look after him in the event of the deaths of Lord and Lady Potter"

"And how do you that?" Madam Bones blinked in surprise.

"Who do you think wrote their will and testaments?" the goblin chuckled.

"You are getting to be one hell of a crank bugger in your old age, Ragnock" Madam Bones shook her head with a wye smile.

"As you humans would say, 'Pot calling kettle black'. I have always known about the true will and testaments, but due to our treaties with your kind, I have never been in a position to do anything about it because of Dumbledore. If, when he first came to the bank, Mr Potter had asked about his parents, I would been able to tell him everything because it would be covered by Goblin Law. One day, Amelia, when I stand in judgement in front of the Great Accountant himself, I know that I shall have to pay for all of my sins. I should like that day to be with as many as possible" Ragnock, leader of the Goblin nation, slipped off his seat and started pacing behind his desk. "Dumbledore was always meddling in the affairs of Goblins because he knew we feared an attack by Witches and Wizards. We allowed ourselves to be lulled into a false sense of security and I have failed him by not giving the right orders when I had the chance" he stopped pacing and looked at Amelia Bones with as tired an expression as she had ever seen him wear. "Rumours have reached us, Amelia, that dark times are coming. As you know, we have many contacts with many people over the world and they tell us that war is coming soon. I can not say when, for I do not know myself, but I know it _is_ coming… Bring Lord Potter to me and I will conduct all the tests and paperwork myself. I failed him once, I failed the Potters twice and I will not do that to Lord Potter again" and the pair of them started to make plans.

#

Harry slept for most of the day until he woke up after dinner and saw Hannah working on some homework in their shared room. He reached for his glasses and put them on and the world became a lot less fuzzier to him and he stretched out his arms and legs which felt like huge weights.

"What time is it?" he asked, swinging his legs up and round so he was sitting off the edge of the bed.

"Evening, sleepy head" Hannah looked over her shoulder at Harry's slightly rumpled state. "Its about eight I think"

"I've missed dinner" Harry groaned. "Well… I'm used to that I suppose"

"Not any more, Harry, you know that" Hannah smiled at him. "It isn't very much, I'm afraid, but we put some bread, cheese and ham into a basket – me and Susan thought you could make a sandwich. Managed to grab you some pumpkin juice somewhere as well" and she handed him a basket as he sat at the small table that was in their room. Seating just the three of them, it had not been there when the trio had first moved in and they suspected some sort of magic that could tell they wanted one and so made one appear.

"Where is Susan then?" Harry asked as he started to put together some sandwiches.

"Oh, she had to go and see Madam Pomfrey" Hannah said as she returned to her homework.

"Why?" Harry's voice was full of concern for his other friend.

"She broke a few fingers when Peeves dropped some sort of small red stone on her. She managed to not get too badly hurt – just a couple of fingers"

"That's going to hurt"

"Harry!" Hannah giggled, "We have something called magic you know… One potion and instant cure"

"Sorry" he muttered as he looked down.

"Not to worry" the blonde said lightly, "I guess you are still having trouble adjusting to everything. Mind you" she added, "She should b–"

"Right here" the red head came into the room and had heard the last part of the discussion.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Pomfrey was able to fix me up alright" and sat down on her bed and removed her shoes and put on slippers instead.

"Maybe you should write a letter of complaint to Professor McGonagall about Peeves" Harry suggested, taking a sip of his drink before attacking the ham and cheese sandwiches he had made up.

"Maybe" Susan shrugged. "Anyway, my Aunt has said that she is going to pick us up from Platform 9 ¾ on Friday"

"What time do we leave?" asked Hannah.

"Don't know, but I suspect that mean old Sprouty will tell us later on tonight or tomorrow"

" _Mean Old Sprouty_?" and Susan little out a terrified squeak and dived under the bed.

"Has she gone?" she asked

"No" Professor Sprout said. "Mr Potter, Miss Abbott – would you mind waiting outside whilst this mean old witch eats a very naughty girl?"

"You are not going to hurt my friend" Harry said, getting up and putting himself between Susan and Sprout.

" _Harry_!" Hannah hissed, "She is only joking"

"Ah…" Sprout cringed. After the scale of the abuse suffered by Harry had been made known to her, McGonagall had given Sprout a book to read which dealt with handling abused children. She'd not read all of it owing to the fact she had a lot of work to do, but it said that abused children often had trouble telling was a joke and what wasn't. "I'm not really going to eat Susan" and poked her head out from under the bed as Harry frowned.

"Its not nice to joke about hurting children" he said, "I should know" and he left the room.

"I'll go and talk to him" Hannah said. "Harry's almost never like this unless somebody mentions bullying and then he goes into a mood"

"That not to be unexpected" Sprout said and watched as the girl left the room. "Now, Miss Bones, are you coming out of there?"

"Not by the hairs of my chinny chin chin"

"Then I'll huffle and puffle and blow your bed over" and Susan giggled as she slid out and stood up – dusting herself off with a wipe of her hands. "I have been informed that you and Miss Abbott are going home for the Halloween celebrations"

"Yeah, me and Hannah are going to stay at home together" Susan replied, picking up a cardigan and putting it on. "Harry is coming with us as well"

"I'm afraid that, in the absence of any guardians for him, he is going to have to stay at Hogwarts"

"But… But I promised him" the red haired girl stated and tears formed in her eyes.

"It's the law" Sprout said. "I am sure your Aunt would agree" but Susan shook her head.

"Harry'll think I'm a horrible liar when he finds out" she sobbed. "He'll not want to be friends with me ever again for ever and ever and ever and _EVER_!" she stomped her feet. Seconds later, Harry had returned with his wand pointing directly at Sprout. The Professor looked at him with a stunned expression – never had a student drawn their wand on her in all the years she'd been teaching.

"You upset Susan" he said – flames dancing in his eyes.

"Yes, but it was unintentional. I told her that, until you are emancipated, you must have a guardian to look after you. In the event that you do not have one, you have to stay at the school for all the breaks and holidays" Sprout watched as Harry thought this over and his anger dissipated.

"Sorry, Miss" he said quietly. "I just wanted to protect Susan from what I thought was a bully"

"You were only looking out for your friend, Mr Potter" Sprout said. "Why do I not have some hot chocolate delivered here and you have an early night or something? I will speak to professor McGonagall and see if we can not arrange something. I am sure that Susan's Aunt is just as good a stand-in as a guardian, and I am certain that her house is very secure" and she was suddenly engulfed in a threeway hug that threatened to tip them all over.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" they chanted then hurried away to send another letter to Susan's Aunt Amelia.

"Phewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Sprout blew out the breath she had been holding in. "I'm going to give up teaching and become a lumberjack" she shook her head and headed to speak to McGonagall.

 **A/N:**

 **Well everybody, there it is – another chapter of this story.**

 **I'd like to apologise for not updating as much as you all know I normally do, but I was writing part of another story when I suddenly had a kind of seizure and ended up in hospital – waking two days later. According to the nurses, my first action was to try and type away on the bedside computer monitor thinking it was a keyboard! I'm more or less alright now, except for a headache for a couple of weeks and my sight is a little dimmer then it used to be. Mind you,m they say girls go for guys in glasses, so maybe I'll get lucky *sniggers* Therefore, chapters might be a little bit more apart then normal – a basis of two per week – but I'm still going to be writing until the day I stop breathing… And maybe a few more days after that!**

 **Well, not much to say now but I hope you'll leave a review and if you have any questions, then please note them down in your reviews or even a PM if you want to keep the questions separate – I will answer as many as possible.**

 **Regards**

 **Pixel and Stephanie Forever**


	5. The Battle of Gringotts Meeting Room 6

**The Battle of Gringotts Meeting Room 6**

Before they were due to set off for London, Harry noticed something odd about Pomfrey at breakfast and he waited until they had returned to their shared room to talk with his friends.

"What do you mean we got you out of the hospital wing as quick as possible?" blinked Hannah.

"You and Susan suddenly seemed to want to get away from her" Harry said, "But later on you both talked nice about her" and Susan frowned.

"That sounds like our mind was wiped" she said, "But then again… Why does Harry have memories about it?" and the other two shrugged.

"Maybe your Aunt could help" Harry said.

"If Pomfrey has done it to us without permission, she'll be arrested and locked up in Azkaban for ten years" Hannah said. "Mummy says that going into a person's mind is really bad to do without permission – unless that person is insane"

"Is there a spell that can protect us?" asked Harry as he packed some clothes into a bag.

"Not exactly" said Hannah, "But there is a type of magic that Mummy taught both me and Susie – maybe she can teach you it"

"Cool"

"Are you all decent in there?" asked a voice.

"We're wearing clothes" said Susan, "But I am not sure if we're decent or not" and the door opened to reveal Shaklebolt and another Auror that Harry didn't know the name of. "I believe our escort has arrived"

"Your Aunt has asked us to make sure you get to your place without any problems" Shaklebolt said. "Dumbledore was spotted a few times in London and so here we are"

"Couldn't you catch him in time?" asked Harry.

"By the time the information gets to us he has already left" Shaklebolt said.

"Is Auntie at home or at work?"

"Work"

"Then we need to see her first" said Susan and she glanced around the room before continuing. "Harry suspects that Pomfrey has been wiping our minds"

"Oh?" Shaklebolt raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

"She was looking at us really funny and Hannah and Susie both reacted odd near her. When I talked to them a minute ago about it they claimed to know nothing"

"Sounds odd" agreed Shaklebolt. He dismissed it as a childish thought, but he'd report it all the same given Pomfrey's connection to Dumbledore.

"Who is he?" asked Hannah, glancing at the other Auror.

"Auror Joshua Underwood" the other Auror said. He towered over the first years with brown hair and a stern but wise expression.

"Didn't you get stuck in the toilet once?" asked Susan with a giggle.

"I am never going to live that down" Underwood muttered.

"Nope!" Susan said brightly, then left the dorm with Harry and Hannah by her side.

"You think if I killed her, Madam Bones would accept self defence?" Underwood asked Shacklebolt.

#

The trio arrived at Kelad Manor, the home of the Bones Family for hundreds of years, and Harry was blown away by the sheer largeness of the place. To the boy, it seemed even bigger than Hogwarts and he followed the girls inside and were met by Madam Bones.

"I'm glad you managed to get here safe and sound" she said. "Now, why not show Harry to a guest room while I get the House Elves to whip up a feast for the three of you?"

"But guest rooms are on the other side of the house" frowned Hannah.

"And Harry is a guest" Susan's Aunt reminded her.

"He's not just a guest" Susan said firmly, "He is one of my two best friends. Besides" she added, "You never make Hannah sleep in the guest rooms"

"That's different – she is a girl"

"That's wrong… Harry can sleep with us in the family suites" and the little red head crossed her arms and glared at her Aunt.

"Aurors, I am being blackmailed!" Madam Bones looked at Shacklebolt.

"Sorry, Ma'am, but I can not see any crime being committed here" he laughed.

"Susan…" Amelia Bones sighed in frustration. "Remember that talk we had before you started Hogwarts?"

"AUNTIE!" Susan's voice went high pitched from embarrassment.

"Its okay, Susie" Harry said simply as he patted her shoulder, "I'll just go back to Hogwarts instead" he glanced at Madam Bones. "I'm used to not being wanted in a house" and both Aurors heard the bitterness in his voice.

"Well if Mrs Bones doesn't want us here, then we'll all go to my house" Hannah declared. "I'm sure that my mummy and daddy would love to meet you" and Susan glared at her Aunt with all the seriousness that she could with her young age before following Hannah and Harry who, without warning, used the Floo to get to Hannah's house.

"Director, if I may, that might have been handled better" Shacklebolt said. "From what little I know of Mr Potter, he has been nothing but a gentleman towards both Susan and Hannah – an amazing feat when you think he came from an abusive relationship with his own Aunt, Uncle and Cousin"

"I know about that" she said.

"No, Ma'am… Not all of it"

"What are you not telling me, Auror?" Madam Bones's eye narrowed in a questioning manner.

"A lot"

"Underwood, arrest and detain Kingsley. Take him to the maximum security cells and hold him there until you get a direct order from me – and that's in person"

"Yes, Ma'am" Underwood saluted. "Kingsley, your wand please…" and the arrested Auror slowly handed it over. "What will you be doing, Madam Director?"

"The hardest thing I have ever had to do – apologise to my niece"

# # # # #

"Miss, Miss Susie's Aunt is waiting to talk to you" an elf popped into view.

"Let her wait another ten minutes and then show her into the kitchen" said Hannah.

"Yes, Little Miss" and the elf popped away.

"Are we going to get into trouble for this?" asked Harry.

"Maybe, but she was being really mean to us" said Susan crossly. "I mean… She _KNOWS_ how we live at Hogwarts"

"Maybe she hasn't had a boy stay at your house for ages" reasoned Harry.

"Yeah" agreed Susan, "I bet that is it" and she looked at the objects in her hand, reached out and tossed three jelly babies into the middle. "I call – you're bluffing"

# # # # #

It made the three children giggle and smile as they watched the fearsome head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement grovel to them and apologise in order for the trio to return to Susan's home for the duration of the short break. Despite the pained look on Madam Bones's face, the two girls dragged Harry up to the family areas and installed him in a suite on the other side of the corridor to their own ones.

"Harry, I need to speak to you about what Dumbledore has done" Amelia spoke that evening at dinner. After making sure the trio were settled, they'd been left to their own devices whilst she'd gone back to the Ministry to question Shacklebolt about everything he knew about Harry.

"He's been seen?" frowned Harry.

"No, but its about the reasons he placed you with your relatives" and Harry froze before looking up at Hannah and Susan.

"What?"

"It seems that Dumbledore knew exactly what was going on whilst you lived with your Aunt and Uncle. Over the years, you seemingly escaped a couple of times but were returned with all memories of it wiped"

"Not blocked?" asked Susan with a frown.

"No. Also, the Wills of your parents have not been read because they had been sealed by Dumbledore. I have written to Gringotts concerning this, but they refuse to deal with it"

"That's because we've already got an appointment to see a Goblin already" Hannah gestured with her spoon.

"You… You have?" the older witch blinked.

"Well we knew that we'd take the long weekend off, so I wrote to the bank asking for an appointment on Harry's behalf. I told them that he'd have written it himself, but given the fact he was new to the world of magic he asked for somebody who knew to do it for him"

"What time did you get?"

"Half past ten" Harry said.

"I know we have got off to a bit of a bad start, Mr Potter, but would you like me to accompany you to the meeting? Although the Goblins are well versed in finance and all the law that goes with it, it might make them take you more seriously if the DMLE head showed up too" and Harry frowned and looked at his two best friends for their opinion. They both agreed it was a sensible idea so the boy simply nodded his consent before the discussion turned to what they'd learnt so far at Hogwarts.

#

"Next!" a Goblin called sharply and the four of them walked up to the unoccupied teller. Madam Bones wore what she'd normally have done for the day whereas Harry, Hannah and Susan had elected to wear their Hogwarts uniforms without the robes over the top. The two younger witches had explained to Harry that if he looked as smart as he could, they'd stand a better chance of impressing the Goblins. "What do you want?" he asked slightly rudely.

"I have an appointment to see somebody about my accounts and to discuss a will" Harry said, handing over a letter that he had received before they'd left Hogwarts.

"Not that it bothers me" the Goblin peered through its glasses at Harry, "But are you a little young to be making a will?"

"It is to deal with a will that has been sealed for ten years this very day" Madam Bones said.

"Yes, I see this… Griphook?" and the Goblin that had taken Harry and Hagrid to his vaults hurried over and bowed. "Take this Mr Potter and his party to meeting room 6 and inform Swordedge his appointment has turned up. Good day" and, with that, the four were dismissed.

"Nice to see you again, Griphook" Harry said as they left the atrium and down a long stone corridor.

"You recognise me, young Sir"

"Not likely to forget you" he grinned. Griphook showed them into a small room and asked them to wait until Swordedge was ready to see them. It wasn't long before the door to the room opened and admitted a Goblin carrying several large books covered in a dark red leather.

"I presume you are Mr Potter?" and Harry nodded. "I am Senior Accounts Manager Swordedge. I understand from the letter your friends sent me that you have some issues with the bank – what are they?"

"Well, for a start, I want to know why I was placed with my Aunt and Uncle who beat me for years along with their son, Dudley. Then, Swordedge, I'd really like to know why the wills of my parents were sealed and never opened when I returned to the magical world"

" _Returned_?" Swordedge blinked at Harry's word. "We were under the impression that you had never left"

"What gave you that impression?" asked Madam Bones.

"Updates from his magical guardian, naturally, and also the books that he has had printed about his exploits over the years"

"Those are big, fat lies" Susan said. "Harry didn't know anything about the magical world until he was told about it by Hagrid"

"The half giant?" Swordedge's eyes widened. "What is going on at Hogwarts nowadays? That is something for another time, I fear, but we have more pressing business to attend to – do we not?"

"My Lordship"

"Indeed. Given the company you are with, I assume that you know what this means?" and Harry nodded.

"We've taught everything we know to Harry"

"A vast knowledge indeed" mocked the Goblin.

"Don't be mean to my friends are we'll leave"

"Humph… Gaining your Lordship means that you will be able to do many of the things that adults do including voting in a General Election, sitting on the Wizengamot, make treaties and get married – perhaps to one of the young ladies here with you?"

"Why would I want to marry one of my best friends? Apart from that being just wrong and yucky, the other one would be left out. Nah, we're just going to live together for ever and ever and ever" Harry declared.

"We all say that when we're younger" chuckled Madam Bones.

"You'll be glad to know that, as a result of your bonding, the marriage contracts arranged for you by Albus Dumbledore have been cancelled" Swordedge said, glancing down at a note in one of the books.

"Bonding?" a professional interest stirred inside the former Auror.

"A bonding" confirmed the Goblin. "It was enacted on September 1st between Mr Potter, Miss Bones and Miss Abbott"

"What is a bonding?" asked Harry.

"It means that, for all intents and purposes you are married?"

"I'm married?" Harry asked shocked and then looked at a horrified Hannah and Susan.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" the trio exclaimed.

"If I could finish…? That would normally be the case, but I am afraid I can not tell you what sort of bonding was formed – only that one exists. I can make enquiries, but that will take some time"

"And cost?" asked Hannah.

"Indeed"

"Perhaps that can be offset by the cost in fines that Gringotts has knocked up" Harry said. "Hannah and Susan have told me a lot about you and your rules"

"Your point?"

"First of all, why didn't you question why Hagrid had my key? Second, why did it take you years to even start to think something was wrong?"

"You have to understand that it was a long time ago. Everything was going on at the same time, so when Albus Dumbledore came in with a will that said you were to go to your Aunt and Uncle, we simply ignored the concerns we had over the death of two insignificant humans who would stupid enough to not protect themselves"

"THEY WERE MY PARENTS!" Harry launched himself over the table and pounded his small fists into the Goblin's face. Hannah and Susan looked at the fight, then at each other, and then shrugged before jumping over the table and joining in themselves.

"BANZAI!" they called out. As an alarm sounded for assistance, Madam Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, froze in a mixture of horror and surprise – wishing she'd become an artist or something. Goblins poured in with mean looking pikes and swords at the ready – stopping to see three pre-teens battering a Senior Accounts Manager to death.

"Do we have any rules or procedures for this?" asked one guard.

"Well they're not using wands or magic" said another, "So I'm not sure _what_ to do?"

"Help me!" squealed Swordedge.

"What on earth is going on here?" asked a deep and powerful voice.

"Three humans are attacking a Senior Accounts Manager" the first guard spoke to Ragnuk, King of the Goblins in the UK.

"Are you incompetent fools going to stand there?"

"Well they are not using magic" the guard replied.

"And they are children" put in the second.

"If you want something doing…" the King sighed and rolled up the sleeves of his jacket before wading in and grabbing the three children in one hand and Swordedge with the other. Both sides tried to hit each other in some sublime comedy cartoon fight. "What is going on here?" Ragnuk asked.

"These humans attacked me – I demand their heads!" Swordedge flailed his arms towards Harry.

"He insulted my parents" Harry spat back.

"And who are your parents, boy?"

"James and Lily Potter – he called them insignificant and stupid"

"Oh, I see… I can not allow you to attack my employees, but I can not allow my employees to insult clients and their deceased family members" Ragnuk turned to look at Swordedge. "Is this true?" he asked.

"Yes, but I told only the truth"

"And do you think that it is wise to tell the orphaned son of people he most likely saw killed their parents were stupid and insignificant?"

"I regret some of my word choices, but the facts speak for themselves"

"Guards, take Swordedge to my office and keep him there until I return. Mr Potter, given the provocation I shall not be seeking damages from yourself. Now, what can I help you with?"

"He needs a full check of his accounts, to take up his Lordship and some other sundry items" Madam Bones had managed to regain the power of speech.

"Has his magical guardian not already done this for him?"

"We understand his magical guardian was Albus Dumbledore, a wanted fugitive"

"Dumbledore?" Ragnuk blinked. "I was talking about Sirius Black"

"Sirius Black has been in prison for the assistance he provided in the murder of Mr Potter's mother and father" Madam Bones said.

"He was innocent of all charges" Ragnuk said. "We attempted to tell the Ministry of the day the true facts, but they believed Dumbledore over us" and the Goblin muttered something under his breath.

"It seems that he deceived a lot of people. Once we have finished here, I think that I will look into the situation"

"That would have to be at the request of Lord Potter" Ragnuk said.

"Uh… Sure" Harry shrugged after looking to his friends for advice. By the time they had finished several hours and two hundred Galleons later, Harry had taken up his Lordship officially and formally requested Gringotts carry out a full examination and account of all of his vaults. From what he, Hannah and Susan had managed to put together before leaving Hogwarts for the break and what they discovered during their visit to Gringotts, regular amounts were leaving Harry's trust vault every month and going to other ones which needed to be discovered. Given the amount of time the fraud had gone on for, Ragnuk promised to have it all done by the time the Christmas holidays came along.

"I think its time we got you back for dinner" Madam Bones said carefully, "You have had a long and eventful day after all"

"Discovered somebody has nicked money from me, punching a Goblin and meeting the Goblin King…" Susan ticked off everything on her fingers. "What are forgetting?" she asked.

"Clothes" Hannah announced. "Harry needs some clothes apart from those rags he came with"

"Will they have Muggle clothes?" asked Harry.

"Maybe not everything that you might want, but I dare say we can find you some non wizarding clothes in Diagon Alley. We could get you some really smart robes as well for Christmas" Madam Bones said, and Susan and Hannah exchanged looks.

"Why would he want smart robes?" they asked together.

"Now that he has taken up his Lordship of the Potter Family, he is going to be at a number of parties and social events"

"I'd rather spend time with Hans and Susie" Harry said. "Why do I want to go to a party full of boring adults?"

"Aside from taking that personally" Madam Bones smiled faintly, "It is your duty to do it"

"Well I'm not" Harry said firmly. It took the older witch of the group several moments to realise that he really and truly meant it.

 **A/N:**

Well everybody, there it is – another chapter of this story.

 **Regards**

 **Pixel and Stephanie Forever**


	6. Halloween Hijinks and Halloween Horror

**Halloween Hijinks and Halloween Horror**

Shopping, Harry had decided, was something that had to be covered in Defence against the Dark Arts.

"You have simply got to try this" Hannah decreed and threw a pair of black trousers at him. Harry grumbled as he took off the ones he was wearing, put them on a large pile and started to put on the newer pair. Personally, he was getting bored of all this clothes shopping – though if it made his two friends happy he would do it.

"Excuse me, Little Misses and Little Sir, but the store will be closing in five minutes" an assistant came over and helped them shrink their parcels with a time release that would expire when they got back to Susan's house. Hannah and Susan paid for all of Harry's things before taking the Portkey they had been given to use to return back to where Susan lived. A House Elf briefly popped in before vanishing again with all of their packages and parcels. After going to their rooms to change into something more comfortable around the house, the three came down to see what was for dinner. The two girls had spoken to their collective family elves and they'd come up with a great feast of sandwiches, cake, jellies of all shapes and flavours, sweets and crisps. To wash it all down stood a number of bottles of orange juice, apple juice and cola – the bottles arranged in neat rows like missile tubes on a submarine.

"Miss Susan?"

"Yes, Evie?" Susan looked at a young female elf.

"Your Aunt say she needed to leaves for the Ministry"

"Did she say why?"

"No, Miss"

"Leave a note?"

"Only that she be wantings you three in different rooms to sleep"

"Now that raises the prospect of fun" giggled Hannah.

#

"HELP ME!" Susan wailed. "THE DARK LADY HAS GOT ME!"

"BE QUIET, YOU FOOL, OR I WILL MAKE YOU PAY DEARLY!"

"I'M COMING SUSAN – SHE GOT LOADS OF HER MINIONS ATTACKING ME!" Harry called out.

"FOR THE GLORIES OF THE EMPIRE!" a number of high pitched voices could be heard – followed by some thudding noises and groans of pain.

"Oh shite…" the two Aurors that had returned with Madam Bones took out their wands and charged in with blasting hexes on the front door and cast detection charms revealing where the entire household was. Finding that everybody was in the living room, the pair and Madam Bones went charging in with binding curses and stunners.

"You know" said one of the Aurors, "I'm getting too old for this crap" and the three looked at what they had found. Hannah, who had been stunned and tied with thick rope and chain, was wearing her long black cloak, an old battered witches hat, a liquorice wand in her hand and had been in the middle of tying up a dazed and confused Susan in an armchair. The pair were surrounded by around a dozen House Elves wearing either black or gold t-shirts – each carrying weapons of mass terror… cushions and pillows. Madam Bones looked to her left to see Harry flanked by two elves wearing gold t-shirts holding a number of cushions in each hand by their corners. It was clear that the gold shirts were Harry's forces and the black shirted elves were members of the so called evil empire. As for the boy himself, Harry was wearing a red cape, blue t-shirt and trousers and had frozen in the act of using what appeared to be one of Susan's bras as a multiple rocket launcher. Each bra cup held tiny paint balls, and Susan's Aunt could see the intensity of the 'firepower' from the gold shirted side on the walls, some books and a stunned house elf.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Susan was taken by the evil Badger Empire" Harry said. "Team Gold Shirt launched a counter attack on Dark Lady Han Han the First, but her minions, Team Black Shirt, countered attacked. I was just in the middle of sending in some of my allies with extra cushion supplies when you came in" and then an odd look passed over his face as he watched the Aurors revive the stunned Hannah and house elves. "Dark Lady Han Han?"

"Yes, Super Harry?" Hannah replied as she dusted herself off.

"I propose an alliance" Harry said. "We get together as allies against the evil Ministry Threesome"

"Agreed" Hannah swept her cloak round in a dramatic manner and then tossed her liquorice wand at the closer of the two Aurors – hitting her right between the eyes. "Attack the Aurors, my minions… Show no mercy – then plunder their castles for treasure and sweets"

"ALL HAIL DARK LADY HAN HAN!" the elves picked up their cushions and pillows before charging as one great wedge.

"Team Gold Shirt – attack!" Harry yelled and his elves formed a second wedge and waded into battle. The Aurors were both veterans of the war, had served for twenty seven years and did the only thing they could do with the odds.

"WE SURRENDER!" they dropped to their knees and held up their hands. A few of the elves took them into custody whilst the remainder of the combined force surged onwards and attacked Madam Bones. Within seconds, the experienced and highly trained witch was covered by elves hitting her with pillows and cushions.

"Ah, Amelia…" whatever a newly arrived Fudge was going to say next was cut off as a company of elves broke away from the main group and swamped him and his protection detail. As they went down, one of them accidentally hit their emergency beacon which caused the rest of the DMLE to turn out to Madam Bones's house

"Do you think we should say anything?" Harry said to the girls.

"Naaaaaah" replied Susan and charged into the fray with whirling pillows.

"What she said" Hannah agreed and hurried after her friend.

"Oh well… More sweets, I suppose!" Harry shrugged

#

"Bye" the Hufflepuff Three, as the rest of the DMLE had dubbed them, waved goodbye to the last of the Aurors before carefully carrying their treasure inside the house. The eventual capture of most of the senior positions of the Ministry of Magic by three first year students and some house elves was destined to go down in the history books. None of the prisoners had been released until they had each received a ton in weight of sweets and fizzy drinks.

"Might I suggest" said a flustered and worn out Madam Bones, "That you start on them _after_ you have had dinner?"

"Dinner!" the three said in union and hurried upstairs to store their ill-gotten gains. They came down to a huge feast of all of their favourite dinner foods, orange juice, cola, lemonade and all manner of things. As they talked, told jokes and otherwise enjoyed each other's company, Hannah looked up to see Harry with a sad sort of puzzling and questioning look on his face.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked.

"I saw everybody spending time together, having fun, eating in cafes and stuff… Then there is the fun we had earlier and right now… Is this what a family is?" and he suddenly burst into tears. Susan and Hannah rushed to pull him into a hug and kept gently telling him that he had them – the three of them could be a family together and that they'd live together for ever and ever and ever and ever…

"Do you want to go and have a lie down?" asked Madam Bones.

"No" Harry said, sniffing hard and trying to wipe away tears from his face, "But I'd like to see my parents" and the girls hugged him even tighter.

"It is a little too late for that this evening" Madam Bones said from her place at the table, "But I can give you a little time tomorrow to take you myself"

"Thanks" Harry sniffed again. "I'm sure they'd love to meet Hannah and Susan"

"Harry, they died but they never came back as ghosts" the oldest of the three witches replied.

"Yeah, but they are looking down on me from heaven… I know the Dursleys said they wouldn't get to go there, but if they were good people, and you told me they both were, then surely they got to go to heaven"

"There is no heaven, Harry, we just die" and Harry's eyes widened before he burst into a fresh set of tears. Hannah and Susan glared at Madam Bones before hugging Harry tighter and leading him away and upstairs.

"Ouch!" Madam Bones felt a sharp stab in her right arm.

"Naughty Mistress" a house elf wagged its long finger at her. "Naughty Mistress indeed" and it jabbed her arm several times before muttering to itself as it walked back to the kitchen.

"I could have been an artist" moaned Susan's Aunt to the otherwise empty room.

#

"I think heaven must be a great place to be" Hannah said.

"You have to be dead to go there" sniffed Harry.

"True, but there'd be no homework"

"Fair point" shrugged Susan. "Anyway, I read that book that Ravenclaw girl with the huge hair had, and I like to think there is something up in the sky watching us"

"Even in the shower?" asked Harry.

"Nobody gets to see us in the shower"

"But I get to see the pair of you, and the pair of you get to see me" Harry reminded her.

"Well, that is true, of course, but that's entirely different" Hannah said.

"How?"

"You're Harry – if we can't trust you to see us all naked, then who can we trust?"

"A Doctor or Healer?" Harry guessed with a smile gracing his features.

"Well of course them, you prat" the girls pounced on him and started a brief tickle war.

#

The door opened to admit the solitary figure which slipped into the common room. Using a charm to cancel out the wards, the figure made their way along the corridor to the bedrooms and pushing open one of them. Two girls were sleeping, and the hooded figure seemed to pick one and moved over to be closer. Quickly, almost like a blur, they took out a dagger and stabbed them in the chest as they cast a silencing charm at the same time. The girl gasped silently as the stabbing quite woke her up before giving off a silent moan and passing out from the blood loss that was already soaking the sheets. The hooded figure cocked their head as if listening to something before spinning on their heel and rushing quickly away.

#

Harry was awoken by a heavily sobbing Hannah with a very badly shaken Susan next to her.

"Bad nightmare?"

"You know that girl that sleeps in the room next to ours?" Hannah sniffed.

"Jade Stanger?" Harry asked through a sleep fogged mind.

"Well she got stabbed in the stomach last night while she was sleeping" Susan said.

"At Hogwarts? How? Why? Who?"

"Nobody knows, but Aunty Susan has gone to Hogwarts with a load of Aurors to investigate"

"Is she…" Harry didn't want to finish the sentence.

"Dead? Not that I heard, but I think they didn't want me to know or overhear all that much" Susan said.

"I'll get a shower, dressed and meet you downstairs" Harry said as he pushed the covers off himself and sat up. As he went about getting washed and dressed, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Jade and why somebody had attacked her. It wasn't until he saw Susan's hairbrush that a thought occurred to him. Finishing his shower and dressing quickly, he hurried downstairs to see Susan talking to an Auror.

"Mr Potter, I presume" the Auror said, a little slow in their speech.

"Yeah… Um, I know I'm a kid, but I have an idea about why Jade was attacked" Harry said – feeling the eyes of Susan and Hannah on him.

"Go on"

"Jade has got red hair and so does Susan. They are the only two girls in our year in Hufflepuff that have that colour"

"You mean Miss Stanger was attacked because whoever did it thought they were attacking Miss Bones?"

"Yes… I don't know why, but it seems logical when you think about it. Nobody apart from Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall knew we were leaving, so whoever did it must have guessed the dorm, seen red hair and stabbed Jade"

"But why would somebody want to kill me?" asked Susan.

"To really upset your Aunt" the Auror replied. "I shall let your Aunt know, Miss Susan… It might be nothing, but it is at least a theory"

"Any idea who it might be?" asked Hannah.

"All we know is that it was somebody who can get into the bedrooms of the girls without setting off the alarms" the Auror replied. "Of course, we automatically discounted Mr Potter because we knew where he was as well as the fact that the wards would have stopped him from doing harm"

"What about Dumbledore?"

"Not seen"

"But" Hannah reasoned, "He was Headmaster there for years and years and years… He must know all about the secret passages and stuff – maybe there is like a secret tunnel to get into the school"

"How amazing the mind of a child is" the Auror said. "I should let your Aunt know everything you have suggested. It is, of course, very likely they have already discounted those thoughts themselves, but it is something of an idea and might, at least, bring up a new theory"

"Will she believe us?" asked Harry.

"She will certainly look into it – an Auror must, at all times, be open to any possibility" and the Auror took their head out of their end of the fire connection.

"I feel sorry for Jade" said Hannah. "She must be really upset and all alone in the hospital wing"

"Maybe she was taken to St Mungos" Susan said. "That's where everybody goes outside Hogwarts"

"Why don't we go and visit her?" Harry asked.

"I think Susan's Aunt would like it if we stayed here" Hannah replied.

"True…" Harry paused, "But if I went as Lord Potter and you came as my bodyguards, then maybe that would be alright" and the two girls looked at each other before the trio raced upstairs to get dressed in the best and most important looking clothes.

#

The three of them got some strange looks as they waited in line for the Help Desk staffed by a grizzled old witch. Hannah and Susan had given Harry a few tips on how to act and talk to the adults they found.

"How can I help you?" the witch asked, looking at them with disinterest.

"We're here to see Jade Stanger" Harry said.

"She is in the secure ward, but she is to have no visitors about from members of the Ministry and her family"

"I am a member of the Wizengamot" Harry said. "I am Lord Harry Potter of the Potter Family… Please tell me which floor she is on and what her room number is"

"You are a child"

"Regardless of what my age truly is, Ma'am, I am a member of the Wizengamot and I demand to know where Miss Stanger is this moment"

"I can allow you, maybe, to see her, but what about these two?" the witch pointed at Hannah and Susan.

"They are my bodyguards… Where I go, they will follow" Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose as if annoyed. "You realise that my family contributes greatly to this place? If I decide to stop that funding, then it would follow there would be an investigation as to why that happened. I would presume they'd ask you and then you would have to tell the truth. Now" Harry smiled as nicely as he could, "What room is Jade in?"

"Room twelve on the first floor" the witch replied after a few moments of internal debate.

"Thank you" Harry said, then pointed to the lift. "Inwards, my brave minions… To glory!" and Hannah and Susan giggled as they followed Harry towards the lifts. They waited for one to be free and went to the first floor where they got back out and followed the corridor until they found the right room. It was guarded by an Auror which the three of them all thought very sensible since Jade had been the subject of a mistaken attempted murder.

"I'm afraid I can not yet you three in to see her" said Kingsley Shaklebolt. After the debacle he had had with Madam Bones, he had been assigned six months at St Mungos as a form of punishment.

"Yes you can"

"Sorry, but I can not"

"Yes you can" Harry said.

"We'll beat you up" Hannah and Susan said together.

"I'm a highly trained Auror with many missions behind me" Shaklebolt said with a bemused eyebrow raised.

"We have cushions" the girls said and started attacking Shaklebolt with them.

"That" said another voice behind them all "Is quite enough of that" and they all looked to see Susan's Aunt striding towards them with a man and woman they assumed were Jade's parents. "Would you care to tell me what is going on here? I pop back home to find out you've all left for here" Hannah and Susan looked at Harry and made small gestures with their hands as she spoke.

"Wizengamot business" Harry drew himself up with all the seriousness that an eleven year old can muster.

"Attacking one of my Aurors?"

"He wouldn't let us in to see Jade" Harry said. "We figured she'd be all lonely here in the hospital, so we decided to bring her sweets"

"Hospital food is all yucky and full of poison" Hannah added.

" _And_ …" chipped in Susan with a knowing look, "They make you eat healthily" and all three children shuddered in disgust.

"If he doesn't let us in" Harry finished, "We'll have to…"

"Shoot him with a stunner?" Jade's mother asked.

"Stun him?" the trio gasped.

"Nahhhhhh" Hannah said. "We were going to put Mr Shaklebolt in the comfy chair"

"No, no… not the comfy chair!" Shaklebolt screamed and ran off down the corridor.

"I picked a hell of a day to give up drinking for a month" Jade's father said. Madam Bones simply shook her head in disbelief before opening the door and allowing the rest to go in first. The joking and fun attitude of the three young Hufflepuffs vanished as they saw their housemate lying in bed. She looked over to see her parents before noticing Harry, Hannah and Susan behind them and she gave a weak sort of smile.

"Hey"

"Hey" they replied.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jade quietly.

"We heard what happened" said Susan, "So we decided to come and make you feel better"

"But we're not that good friends"

"We're Hufflepuffs" said Hannah, "It is what we do"

"How do you feel?" asked Harry.

"Almost back to normal. The Healers said that my magic kept me from dying, but I'll have a few _shooting pains_ for quite some time" the girl gave off a small giggle.

"Well we brought you some sweets and stuff" said Harry, putting the small cloth bag he carried on Jade's covered lap. "We're not sure what you like exactly, so we shoved all sorts of things in"

"That's very thoughtful of you" said Jade's mother.

"My daughter is lucky to have you as friends" said her father.

"Well its partly our fault" said Susan, looking at her feet.

"Oh?" asked her Aunt.

"Jade's room is the one next to ours, Auntie… We think Jade got mistaken for me"

"Why would anybody want to hurt you, though?" asked Jade.

"Dumbledore – me and Hannah upset his plans with Harry. Can't say much more about it, but that's one of the reasons why he is on the run"

"But how did he kept through the wards? They were all changed after McGonagall took over"

"I remember" said Jade's father after a moment of quiet "Hearing some pupils sneaking out of school by way of a secret passage behind a statue. Dumbledore was Headmaster for a long time, so he would have known about the passage"

"Meaning he could have slipped in at any time to hurt or even kill my niece" said Madam Bones. "It seems that I need to go and organise a search… Would you mind looking after these three while I sort this out?"

"Not at all" said Jade's mother… "It will give us chance to get to know them"

#

The old man twitched as the spell hit him. The pain lasted for a full minute before it left his battered body – leaving him gasping and heaving for breath deeply.

"Next time I will not be so merciful"

"Why… Are… You… Doing… This…?"

"Mainly because I can, but also because who would be better at bringing down the reputation of Albus Dumbledore, then Albus Dumbledore himself?" and the tall man in the turban cast another torture curse on the former Headmaster of Hogwarts – laughing at the pain and cruelty he inflicted on him.

 **A/N:**

 **Well everybody, there it is – another chapter of this story.**

 **Regards**

 **Pixel and Stephanie Forever**


	7. Crouching Badgers Hidden Fudge

**Crouching Badgers Hidden Fudge**

Harry, Hannah and Susan returned to Hogwarts that evening with the latest news about Jade. Their entire house had been worried about the girl since she had been discovered by safety charms activating – the same ones that had gone off when the trio had slept in the same bed together. As they went and got a late dinner, both girls noticed that Harry's wand was out and firmly gripped in case of any danger coming towards them. None of the three had said anything to Susan's Aunt, but they'd done some quick reading from an old Auror field handbook they discovered in the library and practiced for several hours before they'd been escorted back to Hogwarts.

"Out after your curfew, are we?" asked an oily voice. Filch made them jump as he appeared from behind a door.

"We're going for dinner"

"Dinner happened an hour ago"

"But we have permission to be out late" Susan said.

"Oh, liars as well, are we?" the caretaker moved forward and grabbed Susan by the shoulders and shook her roughly. "They'll expel you for this, girl, so you'd better c–" he was cut off by a pair of hexes fired by Hannah and Harry and he flew down the corridor and hit the wall with a thud and a crunch.

"Is he dead?" asked Susan.

"He should be" Harry said, looking her over and trying to work out if she was hurt. "You do not hurt girls"

"He wasn't hurting me that much" the girl replied.

"I do not care" Harry said.

"Would somebody mind explaining why you just attacked a member of staff?" the trio jumped and turned to see their head of house glaring at them.

"Mr Filch hurt Susan" Harry said.

"Oh?"

"He caught us going to the hall for a very late dinner, Professor" Hannah said calmly. "We tried to explain, but he called us liars and grabbed Susan and started to shake her. I only wanted to push him away with a nudging hex, but Harry sent him flying down the corridor"

"He hurt my Susan" Harry said, glancing at the groaning man. "He should not hurt my Susan" he repeated.

"I do not think that Susan is yours to own, Mr Potter"

"Actually, Professor, I am"

"I suppose you're going to tell me you are married?" Sprout said with a laugh – which died as she saw the seriousness of their faces. "Are you three trying to trick me?"

"You? No, Professor… You can go and ask at the bank if you'd like, but the Goblins told us we're married and they almost never tell lies" Susan said.

"Hey, do you think it is okay for us to sleep together before we were married?" and there was a muted sound as Sprout fainted on the spot. "I think we broke her" Harry shrugged as he prodded her with the toe of one shoe.

"Oh well… Somebody will come along in a minute I expect – let's eat" and they went off to the hall to see what food was left.

#

Two weeks later, and a few days after Jade came back to Hogwarts, one of the things Harry was looking forward to what was finally going to happen. During their free time, the Hufflepuff trio had been watching some of the Quidditch teams practicing so they could pick up some tips for their lesson.

"I guess it must be awesome to fly" said Harry. "When I was with the Dursleys, broom flying was for muggle shows"

"Mummy and Daddy sometimes let me fly one of their brooms around the garden" Hannah said. "Maybe we can ask them if they will let you do that this Christmas" she added.

"What is Christmas actually like for a family? I was always forced to do the cooking and then sit in the cupboard for hours" Harry said.

"It's like the Halloween celebrations, but much happier and with more sweets" Susan said, leaning in to give him a hug.

"I guess I had better get you something each" Harry mused over what he might the two girls he was best of friends with.

"I think that is what husbands do for their wives" said Hannah with a grin.

"Feels funny to be married" Susan said.

"Feels alright to me" Harry giggled.

" _BOYS_ " the two girls laughed together.

"Seriously… When we're mega older, do want a wedding with big dresses and stuff?" asked Harry.

"Really?" Hannah raised an eyebrow.

"Sure – girls love that sort of thing. Besides, I've read that all girls want a wedding with big dresses, flowers, music and all sorts of stuff"

"That's true under normal circumstances, yeah" Hannah replied, "But we're already married so we don't need it"

"Oh" Harry sounded depressed.

"That's not to say we don't want one" Susan hastily added. "Being married already can be our big secret"

"Oh, that's cool" Harry brightened up.

"Anyway, we're all going to be spending the holidays at Hannah's place because my Aunt has to work Christmas, so we might as well just stay there and let her have peace"

"It will be nice to see where you live" said Harry. "Apart from the living room of course" he laughed with the others at the memory of the trio making Susan's Aunt wait after she sort of insulted them. "Your mum helps me a lot"

"She's a Mind Healer that specialises in children" Hannah shrugged, "It is kind of what she does"

"I know, but at least I don't have the nightmares or think about what the Dursleys did to me every night" Harry frowned before looking up at the flying figures in the sky. "Its getting cold – wanna go back to our room and do some homework?"

"Might as well" Susan shivered. The three left the stadium and walked back up to the school, stopped to return one of their books from the library and then headed back to their room for a cup of tea. The two witches and Harry had found a curious little kettle in an antique store down Diagon Alley, liked it and chipped together to buy it for their dorm room. So long as you put tea bags, milk and sugar in the right compartments, it would make the tea exactly as you wanted. The trio had spent an entire weekend after their return with a small box of magical tools taking it apart, checking that all the parts seemed to work before carefully putting it back together again. At first, Professor Sprout had objected to them having it in their room with the head of House saying it was against the rules. Harry and the girls had countered this by saying it was something that belonged to their family and it gave them something to do after they had finished with their homework.

"Here you go" Harry gave a cup each to Hannah and Susan before sitting down with his own.

"I wonder if they will ever find Dumbledore" said Hannah.

"Auntie said they've not been able to find him in any of his old places" Susan replied.

"What about caves and stuff?" asked Harry. "Maybe he knows of caves where secret treasure is buried or stuff"

"Not entirely sure that Dumbledore would like to be a pirate"

"Well he has the stupid clothes for it" Harry giggled and sipped his tea. They talked for a little while before Hedwig swooped in through the open door and landed on their large wooden table. Harry gently removed the letter she was carrying and opened it. "I'm expected to attend some sort of dance in three days to celebrate some Ministry anniversary" he said after a while.

"You going?" Susan asked.

"Nope" Harry replied. "Why do I want to go to some boring old dance when I can stay here with my friends?"

"There will be lots and lots and lots of trouble if you do not go" Hannah said.

"All there is going to be is some dumb speeches, stupid dancing and stupid clothes"

"We'd go with you" said the two girls at the same time.

"Would we have to tell everybody that we're married?" Harry asked. "I don't think I want all that attention" he added.

"I don't think so" Susan said, "But I can get permission from Sprouty to use her Floo connection to make a call to my Aunt"

"They let you do that?"

"If it is for a family matter, normally" Susan said. "After all, no matter if we're married or not, we're our own little family" and she wrapped an arm round each of her friends and pulled them close for a group hug.

"What do I have to wear?"

"I think its clothes" Hannah said.

"I don't see why" Harry shot back, "You've seen me naked"

"True, but lets go with a suit or something…" Hannah smirked.

"Maybe he just needs a suit jacket or something" Susan replied, standing up from the bed and crossing over to the wardrobe that was Harry's. Opening it open wide, she started rummaging around and soon gave off a cry of triumph. "FOUND IT!" she said.

"A jacket?"

"No… That biscuit that vanished"

#

Three days later, the trio raced back from Astronomy and rushed straight into their room to get ready. After a quicker shower and an even quicker drying off, they carefully stepped into their chosen outfits. Hannah and Susan had elected to wear dresses that came up to their necks in a crushed light forest green velvet whilst Harry was wearing a traditional black suit cobbled together from bits and pieces that he already owned. The trio had begged an older student called Cedric to do some transfiguration to make a cloak for Harry that was a shining black on the outside with a red velvet lining inside. All of three them wore their wands in holsters that tied round their waists in a faded brown leather that Harry had found in his family vaults – taking one for himself and giving the other two for his friends to wear. After they were finished, it was a slightly odd collection of clothes they had got together, but it reflected their untraditional thinking and the fact that Harry really didn't want to be at this gathering. The only thing that Harry did not have was a small clutch bag Hannah and Susan held – containing nothing more than some large sweets to act as ballast.

"Let's go and meet our escort" said Harry, leading his two friends out of the dorm room, out of the common room and into the corridor beyond. They passed students who gave the trio a series of odd looks before they met up with their escort for the evening. As a high ranking member of the Wizendgamot, Harry ranked no less than three Senior Grade Aurors. "Good evening" Harry said pleasantly.

"Good evening, Lord Potter" said Shaklebolt. "May I thank you for allowing me the honour of heading your escort detail tonight"

"You may" Harry laughed at the brief look of confusion that ghosted over the Auror's face. "What exactly is going to happen there?" he asked as they passed through the main doors.

"You will queue up to meet the Minister and be introduced to him" came the reply. "After that, you are supposed to mingle and discuss politics"

"I don't know anything about that" Harry shrugged.

"For somebody at your age, and with such a recent introduction to the Magical World, I suppose a lot of people will want to associate themselves with you. In addition, its likely that people will try to hassle you for your votes in a number of important bills and laws that are due to be voted upon"

"Is it too late to go back and watch the 7th years do magic tricks?" asked Harry with a frustrated look upon his face.

"Sorry" Susan apologised.

"Never mind…"

#

The annual celebration of the Ministry's founding took place in a central chamber with all the nobility, Ministry officials and members of the press.

"Lord Harry Potter, Lady Susan Bones and Lady Hannah Abbott!" an usher at the door announced, and heads turned to watch the trio step through the door and down a short set of stone steps into the chamber proper.

"Ah, Lord Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you in such an environment" Cornelius Fudge stepped forward and shook his hand warmly – followed by politely bowing from the waist to the girls. "I had heard stories that you didn't want to come"

"As you can imagine, Minister, homework takes up a lot of time" Harry smiled, "And I had other things on my mind such as my friend nearly dying"

"Terrible business" Fudge guided them to one side. "We've had word that Dumbledore was seen several days ago near York, but the Aurors found nothing but an unusual magical signature. We have some experts running tests and searches, but nothing has been of much use lately…" he sighed. "The truth of the matter is that we may never find him"

"Ah, there you are, Minister" Fudge turned round to see an older version of Draco Malfoy approaching them.

"I was talking with our young guests here, Lucius. This is Lucius Malfoy, one of our most generous supporters"

"Ah, Mr Potter, I was hoping that I would meet you here this evening" the oily and silky voice said.

"And I you, Sir"

"Oh?"

"Do you realise that your son is bullying others at school with two of his friends, threatening them with threats of what you and whatever power you have?" Harry asked quietly.

"Is he indeed…? I shall raise this with him in my next letter to him this evening" Lucius Malfoy said.

"There was also another reason I wanted to meet you" Harry went on. "I understand that you were, and pardon the term here, but brain washed to serve Voldemort"

"Indeed"

"Hmm…" Harry folded his arms and turned to look at Fudge. "Minister, despite what happened at the end of the last war this man has lied to you for over a decade. When Susan got me out from living with my relatives, I had to go to the hospital to get checked up and given potions. I met Hannah's mum and she told me all about the ways a mind can be damaged or changed. She also told us about the Dark Mark"

"We're Hufflepuffs, Minister, but we did some research and found out that you can only take the sign or mark of a Dark Lord if you do some really naughty and terrible things" Susan picked up the thread.

"Cornelius, surely you are not suggesting that we listen to the tale of a boy who is only recently introduced to our world?" the senior Malfoy spluttered.

"He would have grown up to not be this way if he had not had his family torn apart… We know that you took the mark willingly – but do you also know that even if you did not personally attack the Potters at Godric's Hollow, by letting Voldemort stay in your home and giving him what he needed in way of food and drink and clothes to wear, that makes you just as guilty?" Susan continued.

"How can you be sure?" asked Fudge.

"You can ask our experts yourself" Hannah said. "Harry didn't want to come until we told him about the yummy food he would miss out on, but also to get revenge and peace for the death of his parents. The experts we spoke to are all in this room as it happens"

"I will not stand here and listen to the lies of children" Malfoy swept his cape in a dramatic fashion and headed towards the exit. Fudge had changed since he had been elected as Minister of Magic – that was a price he was willing to pay to help make things better. However, it was only now that he realised how deep he was over his head with Malfoy, other supposed former Death Eaters and those willing to bribe him to get certain laws passed or overruled. But, when he looked into the expectant faces of Hannah and Susan, at the face of a troubled Harry, he could see that not only had he failed himself and the Ministry, he also realised that he had failed those that had little to nothing left after the war.

"Aurors – attention to orders. As Minister of Magic, arrest Lucius Malfoy on charges of Treason, Murder, Theft and ra… just take him to the cells" he broke off after realising that the trio were too young to have such things discussed in front of them. He looked around to see the three of them sitting down together at a table.

"Can we eat now?" asked Harry, "Because we're dying of hunger" and there was some amused laughter as they went to the tables as Lucius Malfoy was dragged kicking and screaming by a group of Aurors who had thought that all their Christmases had come at once

 **A/N:**

 **Well everybody, there it is – another chapter of this story. I know this is a short chapter, but I have not updated for a while due to some suspected brain injuries that have taken their toll on me. Basically, I had an argument with a cement mixer…**

 **The cement mixer** _ **lost**_ **!**

 **The next chapter may be at the end of this month as I want to write for one or two of my other stories and also do some betaing for a promising young writer.**

 **All bad reviews will be burnt**

 **All good reviews will be donated to buying Donald Trump a new hairpiece**

 **Regards**

 **Pixel and Stephanie Forever**


	8. Aid An Albus For Christmas – Jennifer's

**Aid An Albus For Christmas – Jennifer's Thoughts**

"And how do you feel now?"

"I don't know" said Harry. "I know it is not my fault what happened, but I can't help but feel as if I should have tried better. I'm frightened I will wake up and this will all be a dream"

"Have you talked to Hannah and Susan about it?" Jennifer made a careful note of everything that Harry was saying. She was going to use it as evidence against Dumbledore, when the Aurors found him, and also against his relatives for child abuse charges. There would also be people taken to court for failing to truly help Harry and his interests. At least the boy was getting the help he truly needed.

"I don't want to seem weak in front of them" Harry shook his head. "I like them as friends, but why do they want to be friends with an idiot like me?"

"Now you know why they want to be friends with you – they actually like you. I know Hannah writes home about you often"

"That is only because we're married" Harry huffed. "Nobody has ever liked me for being me. I tried dying once by standing on a railway line – thought I could go to my mum and dad in heaven"

"What stopped you?"

"Train drivers were on strike"

"I see" Jennifer frowned at the dark attitude coming from her daughter's friend. "That is all I have time for this week, Harry, but next week I would like to start going into your mind and viewing the memories as they happened. Perhaps by doing this, we can find out what exactly is being blocked in Hannah and Susan"

"It will help?" Harry seemed to brighten up somewhat.

"I think so" came the reply. "Now then, Harry, why not go downstairs and play with the girls?"

"Do I have to tell them what we talked about?"

"Only if you want to"

"I guess I should… After all, they've had to put up with name calling because they share a bedroom with me"

"Really? Have you tried reporting this to the teachers?"

"Yeah, but they just tell me to ignore them" Harry swung his feet under the chair.

"I'll have a word with them if you'd like" Hannah's mother made a few more notes.

"Thank you for helping me, Mrs Abbott" Harry said, giving her the best smile he could manage. Harry always felt somewhat depressed after these talks, but he knew it was going to be for his own good. He stood up from the chair and walked downstairs from his room to go play with his friends. When he left them for his weekly meeting, the girls were building a fort made up of cushions, pillows, blankets and chairs. The trio sat in it and ate sandwiches and drank juice and generally had fun until they heard some high pitched squeaking. They popped their heads over the top to see a small squad of house elves coming at them with bean bags which they started throwing.

#

After a while, dinner was called and the trio declared peace with the elves, took down the fort before they filed into the dining room. On the table was a delicious spread that rivalled anything that the elves at Hogwarts could lay on. The trio had long since learnt the secret of getting into the Kitchens and could sometimes be found sitting at a little wooden table doing their homework with help from the elves whilst eating a few snacks. Professor Sprout had tried to stop them from doing this, but they always seemed to find a way back there – in the end their Head of House had given up with the simple fact they weren't harming anybody at all and their work was always done and handed in on time.

"What do you want to do before bedtime?" asked Hannah.

"It's too late to go outside and play now" Susan replied, "But we could listen to the wireless. I've missed listening to _The Golden Trio_ " and, at Harry's blank look, explained to the confused boy it was a wireless show for children detailing the lives of three Hogwarts students fighting against evil teachers, evil witches and wizards and manage to get their homework in on time.

"Sounds interesting" Harry said. "They should make a book of it" he added.

"Oh, they tried to a few years ago with some mad Scottish witch called Rowling… The books never caught on, but I have a copy of them in our dorm if you want to read them" Susan said.

"Cheers" Harry nodded in thanks before finishing his dinner. Although he still ate not as much as the two girls, his appetite was getting better and this was helped by Jennifer serving some of Harry's favourite foods. It helped him with the potions he was taking as part of his medical plan to get him back to where he should be in terms of weight, height and muscle.

"Missy be sorry for bargin ins, Mistress" a female elf said as soon as she had popped into view, "But there is a Wizards from the Ministry. Theys be saying to Missy that it is urgents"

"Show them in, Missy, and bring them to the sitting room" and the elf nodded before popping away once more. "You will have to excuse me, you three… Most likely somebody needing some mind healing in an emergency" Mrs Abbott put her napkin on the plate, rose from her chair and left to see to her visitor.

"Does your mum get called out during dinner?" Harry asked.

"Only when she is on standby" Hannah replied, "But she is off this entire week, so it must be something really serious" and the three were still eating when Jennifer came running back into the room.

"Go to your rooms and pack everything you need for a few days" she said.

"Why, Mum? What is wrong?"

"Albus Dumbledore was spotted using Muggle means to head in this direction"

"Why not just capture him?" asked Harry.

"We would normally, but he moved too quickly for us to get in close" Kingsley Shaklebolt said.

"I was enjoying dinner too" Harry grumbled.

"Puffball!" Susan suddenly said and went into a huddle with Harry and Hannah. They talked for a few seconds before they all stood or sat straighter.

"We're not going" said Harry.

"Harry, we have to get you and the girls to safety" Hannah's mother said.

"I already had one house destroyed and one family torn apart by a Dark Lord" Harry said quietly, taking in the expressions of Hannah and Susan. "I will not allow the same thing to happen again… Wherever Susan and Hannah are, that is my home now and forever. They are my family. If Dumbledore wants to try and hurt me, he has another thing coming! Auror, I am a Lord and Head of my House, right?"

"Yes"

"Good, then I want your best people in a big circle round here or I am telling Susan's Aunt on you" and then Harry started to finish his dinner.

#

The old man hid in the trees near the Abbott residence and watched the Aurors patrolling in order to know their timings. Once he was sure, he started casting complicated spells that brought down the wards slowly but would make it seem as if they had not been touched.

"Soon I will get the Potter boy, kill him for being 'dark' and then gain my supposed rightful place as leader of the Light" he laughed cruelly before moving forwards.

#

 _ **BONG…**_

 _ **BONG…**_

 _ **BONG…**_

The loud alarm caught them off hand as it sounded and all three children had wands out quicker than the Aurors. There was a bit of shouting and running before Shaklebolt came walking.

"We caught Albus Dumbledore" he said. "I don't know what is up with him, but he's gone insane and keeps screaming for a Lord and wanting to kill Mr Potter"

"Well that ain't happening" said Hannah and Susan, stepping in front of Harry in a protective gesture.

"Rest assured that Dumbledore has been arrested and will be sent to court for what he has done" Shaklebolt told them.

"Did he have anything on him?" asked Hannah's mother.

"Apart from his wand, all he had were a few potions and a strange smell of garlic. Mind you… He kept touching the back of his head like he was wearing a turban or something" the tall black man frowned as he watched the faces of the three young children in front of him.

"I don't think that's Dumbledore, Uncle Kingsley" said Susan. "I think that is Professor Quillel"

"That is a bit of a stretch" Shaklebolt said.

"But she's right… He wears a turban and smells of garlic" Harry said.

"Have you checked him for Polyjuice?" asked Susan.

"Oh hell…" Shaklebolt went pale as he realised that Dumbledore could be in real danger. He rushed outside to stop the Aurors taking the alleged Dumbledore away. He came back a minute or so later with confirmation of their idea. "We're going to take him to the Ministry for questioning. Maybe he can tell us what he has done and where Professor Dumbledore is"

"I am not suggesting this lightly" Mrs Abbott said, "And I never would unless there was a good reason for it, but if you believe that Albus Dumbledore's life is in danger I can look into this man's mind and see if I can pick up some clues"

"Isn't that dangerous, Auntie Jennifer ?" Susan asked.

"Yes, but I should be alright"

"And if you are not?"

"Then I am fed strawberry yoghurt"

"But you hate that"

"That's why I have to be careful"

"You better be" Susan tried hard to keep in the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. "I don't want to lose the closest thing to a mum I have ever known"

"I plan to be around for a very long time" and the older witch stood up and walked out.

"Why did you say she was like a mum to you?" asked Harry.

"I know I have my Aunt, but sometimes I wouldn't see her for days on end. When that happened, I got to stay with Hannah and her mum just felt like what my mum should be. Auntie is a really nice person, don't get me wrong, but she can sometimes be…"

"Forgetful?" suggested Hannah.

"She doesn't mean it of course" Susan said quickly, "But I think she gets too much into her job"

"Maybe she wants to make it a happy place" said Harry thoughtfully.

"If she wanted to make me happy, she'd make it so the Chuddley Cannons actually win a game"

#

After slamming into the prisoner's mind, the Aurors went to a cave on the Cornish coast and found a badly beaten and abused Albus Dumbledore. He had a number of broken bones, severe blood loss, and internal injuries which caused some to think the elderly wizard wouldn't make it. The Aurors took him to St Mungos for what treatment could be given to him, but they told the trio it looked as if they would have to organise a funeral. One thing they could do, and something that was done very quickly, was to have the full story printed in the papers to state that Albus Dumbledore had been attacked by some rare and powerful magic that was little understood.

"Looking forward to tomorrow" Harry said. It was now Christmas Eve and the children had been wrapping presents most of the day and the girls watched as Harry happily set about making an oversized snowman in the front garden of Hannah's house. The previous times he had seen snow, he'd been forced by the Dursleys to get it off the driveway for their house and those of their neighbours.

"That's just because you want the presents" Susan laughed.

"That and I get to sit and eat Christmas dinner" Harry said, levitating the large head onto the body of the snowman. "When I was at the Dursleys, I would always be made to cook the whole lot and then sit in my locked cupboard"

"Well you can eat as much as you want" Hannah said.

"The last time he did that, he was sick for a week" Susan smirked. She referred to Harry being told he could eat what he liked and when he liked and ending up with a sick feeling and ending up having to stay in bed through illness. When Professor Sprout asked him, jokingly, what he would like to eat now he was better, Harry had replied he'd just eat Susan and Hannah – and leaving the trio confused as to why their head of house became bright red and choking.

"So I had one too many rhubarb tarts…" giggled Harry. He walked back a few steps and admired his handiwork – so caught up was he that he never noticed the girls make snowballs and pelt him in the back of the head. "THIS MEANS WAR!" he roared, grabbed some snow in his hands and returned fire. Within seconds, everything descended into madness as snowballs went flying in multiple directions – the house elves belonging to both Hannah and Susan joining in the fun.

#

Looking out of the window, Jennifer Abbott watched as Harry enjoyed playing in the snow with his friends. She felt uneasy at the thought of her eleven year old daughter already being married, but she could see that Harry was an attentive, smart, kind and caring person and would never knowingly hurt her daughter. She had, admittedly, had some issues with the marriage also including Susan as a wife of equal measure - but she tried hard not to sure how uncomfortable it made her because of her upbringing. Jennifer knew that the trio slept together in a bedroom at Hogwarts, that they sometimes shared a bed and that, at least in the shared rooms, were not afraid to go around half dressed or even naked at times. She stood and watched them for a few more minutes before turning and leaving them to their own designs.

#

In the countryside, deep in the earth, at the end of a long tunnel lay a cave that was sealed off with magic infused sand and metal. From the magic that hung in the coldness of the soil and rock, whatever was inside had been in it for at least a hundred or so years.

Then the metal plate shield began to crack and a delicate hand pushed through the gap…

 **A/N:**

 **Well everybody, there it is – another chapter of this story. I know this is a short chapter, but I have not updated for reasons that most of you know about already. Now I am recovered, more or less, from my operation, I have much more energy for writing and so I will be back to a normal schedule somewhat…**

 **Check my homepage here for my twitter account name which I will use to post updates and scheduling information. Also, the homepage here will no longer indicate which works will be coming up next unless there is a demand for it.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, short as it is, and look forward to seeing who or what you think is coming out from behind that shield**

 **Regards**

 **Pixel and Stephanie Forever**


	9. An Old Man Returns&Dumbledore Unleashed

**An Old Man Returns – Dumbledore Unleashed**

"What do you think will happen to Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"Well" Hannah's mother said, "He has been through so much that he might have to retire from everything"

"Does he even know what happened?" asked Hannah.

"The last clear memory he has is that of the welcoming feast" Jennifer replied. "Luckily, he's getting the best treatment that everyone can give him, and he's very powerful anyway… You never know – he might be back after the holidays"

"Well I'm just glad to be spending it with my friends" Susan said as she sipped hot chocolate.

"Well I'm off to sort dinner out" Jennifer announced. "You three try to stay out of trouble for an hour" and she left for the kitchen.

"You know" Harry said slowly, "I rather like having friends"

"And we like having you as a friend" Hannah and Susan said in unison.

"Its like finding the missing piece of a jigsaw puzzle after trying hard to find it" Hannah said.

"Not that hard" Susan smiled, "I'd use a summoning charm"

"Idiot" Harry giggled. "I still can't believe how lucky I am to have such friends as you"

"I think we're the lucky ones" Hannah said. "Okay, we're actually married, but aren't you supposed to get married to your best friends anyway?"

"Of course" Susan replied.

"We've got a bond that will help us to be the best that we can. I've only known you for a little while, Harry, but I can honestly say that I can't think of anybody that I would rather grow really old and wrinkly with then you and Susan"

"Really?" Harry whispered. He was still getting used to the fact he had friends, wives he supposed he should say, and that he could eat as much as he wanted and do what he wished without being abused for it.

"GROUP HUG!" the girls cried and launched themselves onto him.

#

The trio boarded the Hogwarts Express after the holidays and found an empty compartment to sit in well before it was due to leave. Suspecting that Malfoy and his goons would try to provoke them, Harry had, with Susan's help, asked Madam Bones for an Auror guard in case of any trouble. There was also the fact that whoever had attacked him might we'll go for an attack directly on his person.

"Do you want anything off the trolley, dears?" the same witch as had been on their first ride back in September asked them.

"Pumpkin Pasties, three teas and a load of sandwiches, please"

"That will be five Sickles" and the trio handed over the money. Once the witch had left, Harry sipped his tea and signed in contentment. His status as Lord Potter was well known by now, and some pupils had tried to sit in their compartment in order to have their families appear to be associated with his. Luckily, due to a request to both Gringotts and the Department of Records, his marriage had been kept a secret – though one reporter had been arrested for trying to get in to find out.

"Wonder if Professor Dumbledore will be back at the school" mused Susan.

"He might be, but then he was still under the weather when they let him out of the hospital" replied Harry.

"We'll find out I suppose" Hannah said. "Personally, I would like a quiet rest of the year. The bigger question is if we can win the Quidditch cup"

"I still say that like dangerous" Harry reminded her.

"Well I can see why you would say that because you've never grown up watching it" Hannah said.

"I like watching it, I just think that they could do a safety spell or something... I mean what if someone falls off and breaks their neck?"

"Nobody has done that in years – but I see your point" Hannah said to him.

"Excuse me" their Aurora guard had opened the door to the compartment. "This girl says you know her" and they looked to see a pug nosed girl sticking her head around the edge of the door.

"Never seen her before" Harry said.

"But we're supposed to know each other by now" the girl said, "Because I've been betrothed to you"

"Betrothed?" Harry narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Daddy decided to marry me to you out of concern for your safety... Madam Umbridge was quite happy to preside over it even if you weren't there"

"And who gave permission for Harry to be betrothed?" asked Susan.

"Madam Umbridge – she's his magical guardian"

"Well Harry is not betrothed to anybody" Susan said.

"And how would you know?" asked the girl.

"Because we're Lord Potter's personal assistants" Hannah said quickly.

"BUT WE WERE PROMISED THE POTTER FORTUNE!" the girl shouted before the Auror opened the door.

"Is everything alright in here?" he asked.

"This girl claims we are betrothed and her family gets all my money!" Harry told him.

"I assume this is not the case" he asked.

"What do you think?" Susan glared.

"But I'm Pansy Parkinson... I'm supposed to marry him so I can give him a son and then we get some of his money"

"And you say you have a betrothal contract?"

"Here" Pansy fished around in her robe pockets before pulling out a folded sheet of parchment and handing it to the Auror.

"This appears to be genuine" he announced after a moment of hitting it with spells.

"Now those... those... those hussies have to go so I can spend time with my boyfriend"

"Excuse me, Auror, but what date was that signed?" Harry asked.

"November the eleventh"

"Well that proves it's not legal based on events you know about" Hannah folded her arms over her chest and looked smug.

"I'm sorry, little Miss, but I can not do anything about this based on prior knowledge" and Pansy huffed and stormed away claiming she was going to get Harry one way or the other.

"I don't want you to go with her" Susan said defensively.

"I'm not going anywhere because why would I want to be married to anybody else apart from you?" he asked them in confusion.

# # # # #

Dumbledore was, to their surprise, at the feast but said nothing apart from explaining what had really happened at the start of the last term and to welcome them all back from the Christmas holidays. It was clear that despite all of the treatment he had received, the almost endless torture and dangerous potions had taken their toll as he looked fit to drop dead.

"I kind of feel sorry for him because people thought he was being mean when he wasn't doing it" Susan said.

"Including us" Harry reminded her. "Maybe we could go and see him" he added.

"Yeah, I guess he doesn't have many friends at his age" Hannah said. "I know he has a brother who lives in Hogsmeade and he used to have a sister but she died under really strange circumstances"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Hannah took another bite of her Chicken Kiev, "Nobody knows what really happened, but Mummy once told me there was a big fight and she got into the middle of it somehow"

"That's sad" Susan nodded.

"Maybe we could go to the village shops and buy him a present" Harry said.

"But we're not allowed to go on the visits before our Third Year" Hannah said.

"But we can as Harry's wives" Susan said to her. "The Caretaker is supposed to make sure that only those that have permission from their families or Head of House can go. Harry is the head of his own family and, as his wives, he can sign a permission slip for us! Besides, we can go whenever we like"

"Cool" Hannah said.

"I vote during Potions" Harry giggled. For the rest of the meal, the trio talked amongst their friends about what they had done over the holiday period. Most of them politely ignored the fact that he had put on a bit of weight during the time away too…

"Mr Potter, I could not help but overhear that you plan to miss your lessons tomorrow" an oily voice spoke from behind Harry and the trio turned to look and saw Snape standing over them. "Twenty points from each of you" he added.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because you are going to break the rules by leaving the school without permission"

"Harry can leave whenever he likes" Susan said. "He is an adult in the eyes of the law"

"That may be so" Snape conceded, "But you two may not"

"Harry speaks for us" Hannah told him. She finished her dinner, got up and walked over to have a few words with Professor Sprout. They came back over with their Head of House wearing a tired and grim expression.

"Hannah tells me you just took points and awarded a detention to the three of them for planning to leave in the middle of tomorrow afternoon"

"Indeed"

"Apart from the fact they can do so if they wish, and the fact they have permission from Albus, the question is how did you manage to overhear them from your place at the staff table? Did you put a listening charm on them?" Sprout folded her arms and stared down the Potions Master.

"I have free reign where it comes to the safety of students" Snape replied.

"Perhaps that may have been so in the past, Severus, but that is not the way now…" an extremely tired voice spoke. "As of now, you are on probation. If I hear anything of a serious nature against you, I shall have to ask for your resignation with immediate effect" Dumbledore had managed to make the trip over without a problem of being heard or noticed.

"But Headmaster, the brat was planning…"

"To exercise his rights as a emancipated child along with his closest friends who have my permission to do so. Now, go to your quarters and remain there, barring an emergency, until tomorrow morning" Dumbledore gestured to the doors and Snape sneered, nodded sharply and left the hall. "Mr Potter, Miss Bones, Miss Abbott… Please do not abuse this privilege that you have – I am a very old man and, if it comes to it, I may not be able to defend you in a court should Professor Snape choose to do so"

"Why would he take me to court?" asked Harry.

"Professor Snape is, I am sorry to say, a very petty man. I realise that I should have done something about him years ago, but I had a lot of other things to do at the time" and Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. "Rest assured that he will not be a problem at the end of the year. Now, finish your meals and go and do whatever it is you young ones do nowadays" and he walked off.

"I'll be surprised if he lives much longer than the school year" Sprout said softly.

"I feel sorry for him" Harry said. "People still do not trust him, even after all the help he has been given – none of what happened was his fault"

"The public are a fickle thing, Mr Potter, and you can be a hero one day and a terrorist the next" Sprout shook her head sadly. "When he dies, it will be the end of an era. Now, do you really plan to leave the school tomorrow?"

"Yes" Susan said. "Harry got a letter saying that the audit of his accounts has finally been completed and they need to talk to him because they've found some stuff"

"I presume you are claiming spousal rights to go with Mr Potter" she said to them quietly.

"I need them both to help me deal with the Goblins, though they've been nice to me so far" Harry shrugged.

"Well all I ask is that you are back before the curfew. If you can not be, at least send a note so we know where you are"

"Yes, Professor" the trio said in unison. Sprout just chuckled to herself before walking back to the staff table.

#

After they had taken out some text books for Harry to go over in his extra lessons to get his reading up to normal, the trio went to their room which felt like a second house – flicking their little tea maker on and setting it to brew.

"I wonder what the Goblins will want with you" said Susan as she unzipped her skirt and let it pool around her feet before stepping out and into her pyjama bottoms.

"I don't know, but they could have dealt with it yesterday when we were actually there!" Harry laughed as Hannah, trying to remove her skirt, tumbled backwards and ended up with her legs in the air on her bed.

"Not funny" she grumbled as she stood. Her hair was all over the place and she gave a half hearted puff of air to get some of it out of her face before she ended up laughing and setting herself to rights. For his part, Harry checked that the few sweets he had stored in the space left by the loose stone under his bed remained – a habit that the girls tried hard not to call him on. Once they were all dressed for bed, they sat in them sipping their cups of tea.

"You know" Harry said, "We could visit your Aunt and see if Mr Shacklebolt is there" he added.

"Maybe we could take her lunch" Hannah said.

"That would be nice" said Susan as she finished her tea. "You saw how cranky she can get at times if she doesn't eat"

"Last time that happened, she said some very odd words – I wonder what a 'Fucker' actually is" Harry said.

# # # # #

"That went well" Harry said as he dusted himself off from force of habit. He'd had trouble when first using the Floo system, but now he was using it like it had been a part of his life all the time.

"Yep" said Susan cheerfully. "We've got a little time left before we see the Goblins..."

"Lets surprise them by turning up early" Hannah giggled. Harry and Susan laughed and they held hands as they skipped up Diagon Alley towards the Bank. Once inside, a Goblin was waiting for them and the trio were led into a very posh looking office.

"Hi Mr Griphook" they chanted together.

"Hello" he replied.

"You look cool, Mr Griphook" Hannah said. "I wish I had a suit like that"

"I could always have one made for you"

"And me" Susan chimed in.

"And… And me!" Harry declared soon after. Griphook, for his part, simply blinked before coughing slightly and getting down to business.

"I am sure something can be arranged for later on. Now, a complete inventory of all of your Assets and Accounts has finally been made. Would you like me to go through it all or a shortened version with you taking the full report away with you?"

"Short" Harry said. "I can go through it all later"

"As you wish… There has been a considerable drain on your funds by Albus Dumbledore, though we know now this was not of his own free will. However, a family by the name of Weasley have been taking large sums of money"

"How much?" asked Harry.

"Around seven and a half million Galleons" Griphook looked up from his papers. "On each occasion, they were taken by somebody holding supposed authority regarding your care. Gringotts regrets this has happened and will compensate you for what was an oversight on our part"

"What can you get back from the Weasleys? If their son is anything to go by, they are really rude people" Harry said.

"Well they claim to have very little, but we can do a full audit of their accounts with us" Griphook said. "We might be able to get something off them, but there are certain laws that we have to follow even so"

"Such as?" asked Harry.

"You can't the tools of a person's trade, not anything connected with that trade such as part or ingredients, you can only take their house if it is owned by them, you can not take anything that's is rented from others or a company such as houses, equipment or tools of a trade" Griphook recited from memory, and the trio got the impression that he had been doing that for a while.

"Well…" Harry was going to say something before Hannah and Susan both leant in and whispered something to him. "Find out what they've done – maybe not all of the family was taking money so it would be unfair to take money off them" he said when they pulled away from him. "We can see you another time if you send us a letter or you could meet us for lunch at Hogsmeade" he added.

"I would be most delighted by your offer" Griphook said. "As for your own situation, is there anything that I could do to help you more?"

"Yes, do you know how my houses look?" Harry asked him.

"Your family house was taken by the Ministry and turned into a war memorial for your parents" Griphook looked through his papers and files. "I don't see any formal transference of ownership, so we might be able to do something about that… As for the others, I would have to have a team go through them. Normally, Harry, this would be at some cost to you – however, on this occasion, we will do it for free"

"That must be all… Can we go for lunch?" Harry asked.

"Of course, but I thought you three might like to visit our Goblin tailors so you can all get suits like ours made" and Griphook allowed himself a smile as he saw the trio light up with expressions of delight as he called for another Goblin to take them to be fully fitted out. It was days like these that he actually enjoyed working with small humans such as the ones in front of him.

#

The trio got some strange looks as they walked into the Ministry wearing both massive grins and suits made in the Goblin style – complete with polished black shoes and fitted waistcoats with pocket watches on a golden chain. They all had had fun during the measuring process with the trio all electing to get them in a matching charcoal grey with black waistcoats. They'd even, seeing as how it was all being paid for by Gringotts, got themselves Epsom Racing Trilby hats. Once inside the lift, they went down to the DMLE area before strolling along the corridors until they came to Madam Bones's office.

"Can I help you?" asked her secretary.

"Three emissaries from the Goblin Nation bringing and important package to Madam Bones" Hannah said.

"Oh…? What is it?" she asked.

"Her lunch" replied Harry with a grin.

"I'll see if she will see you" the older witch replied. "Madam Bones, three emissaries from the Goblin Nation bringing you an important package"

" _Send them in_ " a tiny voice from the box on the desk said. The secretary gestured to the door and the trio opened it and went in.

"Susan!" Madam Bones looked up from her paperwork to see her niece and two best friends walk in wearing suits like the Goblins would make. "I see you really went to town with the Goblins with their attempts to make this up to you, Harry" she said.

"I like the suits they wear, so I asked for one" he replied, "And Susan and Hannah wanted the exact same"

"I think you may have outplayed the Goblins at their own game, you three" Madam Bones shook her head. "Now, what is this package you bring for me?"

"Lunch" they said at the same time as Susan put a paper bag on her Aunt's desk. "We figured you'd be late for it or forget about it completely"

"Thank you" she smiled. She had, in honesty, forgotten about lunch and counted herself lucky that she had such a caring niece and two good friends of hers. "Do you have to go back to Hogwarts right away, or would you like to have lunch here?" she asked them.

"Mr Potter thinks it would be most agreeable" Harry said.

"Miss Bones agrees with that" Susan added.

"Miss Abbott would be delighted to see said lunch" Hannah added – the three of them trying to sound grown up. Susan's Aunt simply laughed before getting her secretary to order three plates of sandwiches from the Auror Canteen with two bottles of Pumpkin Juice and a bottle of some other juice if they had it as Harry still had a dislike for Pumpkin Juice.

#

"And just _where_ do you three think you are going dressed like that?" asked a cold voice. The trio turned to see Snape standing behind them in the main doors to the castle.

"Hufflepuff, Professor"

"And without wearing school uniform during school hours? I think that will be thirty points…"

"Thirty points awarded to Hufflepuff House for promoting better relations with Goblins" McGonagall said.

"But, Minerva, they are out without permission from a member of staff" Snape sneered.

"Severus, not only did they have permission from their Head of House but Mr Potter is the Head of his family and so can leave whenever he likes"

"That might be very well for him, but that doesn't hold for Miss Bones or Miss Abbott"

"Did you not just hear what I said, Severus?" McGonagall asked. "The girls had permission from Pomona"

"Minerva, it would not be wise to contradict me in front of the pupils… Besides, they most likely confounded Sprout" and he started to withdraw his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry had already taken out his wand and, with the help of the other two, relieve Snape of his wand and made the Professor stumbled.

"You insufferable little brat!" Snape seemed to have lost his mind as he lurched forward and grabbed Harry by the throat and started to throttle him.

"STUPIFY!" two beams of magic hit Snape from the wands of Hannah and Susan – hitting Snape in the side and knocking him out like a light.

"I see that I have arrived much too late" Dumbledore said as he walked down the grand staircase. "I've had one of the elves follow him" he added in explanation. "I sensed that he may try something like this, but I should have been here… Well, Mr Potter, are you alright?"

"My throat hurts" he croaked.

"Well I am sure that your wives would be kind enough to help you to the hospital wing. Minerva, would you mind fetching somebody from the DMLE to interview these three and to come and collect Severus? I am afraid that he has outlasted his employment here" Dumbledore walked over and, to the surprise of McGonagall, Harry, Susan, Hannah and a few other pupils that had been wondering through, the Headmaster kicked him in the side. "You're sacked", bound him in rope and floated him off in front of him.

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter… I may do a little bit of a time jump in order to get to the time period of the Stone.**

 **This chapter did include a somewhat detailed attack on locations in London – but after the other day, I decided to re-write it hence why there is a short piece of them taking lunch to Madam Bones.**

 **Anyway, as always, please send your reviews and thoughts in the normal manner – I will try to answer as many reviews and questions as possible.**

 **Regards**

 **Pixel**


End file.
